The Guys Take a Trip
by Happiness Outbreak
Summary: Benson has a surprise for the two best friends Mordecai and Rigby. During this trip, deep secrets and true feeling will be shown. Does Rigby really like Mordecai, or is his mind messing with him? Will Mordecai finally ask Margaret out? Why is it so hot in Vegas! Whatever happens, despite any troubles, everyone will find a way to stay happy. (I'm [Really] Not Dead Edition)
1. Big News

"Mordecai! Mordecai! Wake up!" Rigby called to his best friend.

"Ugh...Wha?" Mordecai murmured, just barely waking up.

"Dude. Benson said that there was going to be some kind of special announcement today." He explained. "And I don't want him to yell at us like the last time."

Mordecai flipped away from the raccoon that was yelling at him. "Just a couple more minutes dude."

Rigby sighed. It was practically no use arguing. He couldn't do anything drastic to Mordecai because, for one thing, he was his best friend, but also because he was too small to do anything anyway. 'Ugh, I hate how lazy we can get sometimes.' Rigby looked over at his friend. 'I suppose he does need his sleep. We were looking at that movie late last night. And he looks pretty cute when he's sleeping...' Rigby took a second to realize what he had just thought. 'Wow, what the h just happened?' He shook it off thinking that he was just tired. It was only 7 in the morning. "Duuuude, wake up."

Mordecai grunted. "Fine. I hope this meeting is worth getting up this early." He sat up and stretched. "Wanna go see what Pops made us for breakfast?"

"Yeeaaaaayuhhh!"

Mordecai and Rigby ran down the stairs and went into the kitchen to find Pops making pancakes. "Oh, why hello! Good morning Mordecai and Rigby!"

"Morning Pops!" The two said simultaneously.

"Isn't it a glorious day today?" He asked happily.

Mordecai grunted. "Speaking of which, isn't there a meeting that Benson said there was going to be today?"

"In fact, yes there is." He exclaimed. "I believe that it's going to be at 8."

"I thought it was going to be at 7." Rigby said. "Eh, I must have heard wrong."

Mordecai looked over at him. "Nice going dude. Got the time wrong again."

"Hey," Rigby started, "at least it was earlier than later."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"And besides, we've got pancaaaakess!"

"Yeaaaah we do!"

"And after, we can go and play some video games or something before the meeting starts. Who knows what Benson will tell us." Rigby explained.

"Yeah, true." Mordecai agreed. "But there's no need to worry about it right now. So let's get eatin'!"

Pops served the two friends their pancakes, coffee, and syrup. They plopped down on the sofa and Mordecai started to flip channels trying to find something good to watch.

"So," Rigby spoke, food already in his mouth, "what do you think Benson is gonna tell us?"

Mordecai put his hand on his beak. "I...hm. I really don't know dude. We haven't caused too much chaos recently, and we're doing our jobs pretty decently. I wouldn't know."

Rigby got really nervous all of a sudden. "What if he fires is dude?!"

"What are you talking about man? Another one of your mindless rants?"

Rigby slapped Mordecai's arm. "I'm being serious! Think about it. You and I have both noticed that our paychecks have been getting smaller by the week!"

"Oh my god! What if you're right?!" Mordecai freaked out. "I don't know man. I don't want to think about it like that. Maybe it's just news about the park or something."

"It was just an idea." Rigby said. "I don't want it to happen any more than you do."

"Don't want what to happen?" Someone said behind the two.

Mordecai almost jumped off the couch. "B-Benson. I wasn't expecting you here!"

The gumball machine raised his eyebrow. "I can sleep here too you know. I'm not always at my apartment"

"Hahaha." He laughed nervously. "I guess so."

"Now," Benson cleared his throat, "you don't want what to happen?"

"It's n-nothing really. Just thinking to myself." Mordecai explained, trying to remain calm and collected.

Benson eyes him suspiciously. "Hmp."

Rigby, on the other hand, couldn't keep his cool, and he started tugging on Benson's leg. "Please don't fire us from our jobs!"

He started to smile. "What? I'm not going to fire you guys."

"Really?" Rigby asked surprised.

"Nah. You guys would have to do something much worse than just slack off. Besides the occasional, and sometimes frequent, occurrences that destroy the park and such, you two really aren't that bad. And if I fire you guys, the park wouldn't be the same." He looked at his clipboard quickly. "Why would you think I would fire you two if you haven't done anything yet?"

Rigby spoke up. "For one thing, we haven't done anything yet." Mordecai punched him in the arm. "Ow! Dude!"

"What he meant to say is that we both noticed that our paychecks have been getting smaller recently." Mordecai explained. "We didn't know if it was some kind of weird subliminal message or something like that."

Benson smiled again. "That's actually what I called this meeting for."

"Did something happen?"

"I don't want everyone to get loud about it right now," Benson started to say. He looked at his wristwatch, "so I'll let everyone know about it in 15 minutes. You two, Pops, and Skips are already awake, so we just have to wait for Muscleman, Hi-Five Ghost, and Thomas. If they come early, we'll start the meeting early."

As Benson walked away, Mordecai turned to Rigby. "What do you think happened?"

"Like we said earlier, your guess is as good as mine dude." He said as he set up their Master System. "What do you wanna play man?"

Mordecai looked at their game collection. "Hmm...How about Dig Champs?"

"You know I'm up for Dig Champs any day dude!"

"Oooooooooohhhhh!"

Rigby got the game cartridge out of its casing and stuck it in the system. Mordecai got his control and began to sit on the couch. Rigby felt Mordecai's feathers pass by his arm, and he instantly blushed a bit. He quickly shook his head.

"Is everything alright Rigby?" Mordecai asked, looking slightly concerned for his friend.

Rigby was still shaking his head a bit, but not too hard. "Nah man, everything's cool."

"You sure dude?" He asked again. "You've been acting a little weird recently, and that's really saying something. And besides, you're a horrible liar. I just don't want you to go crazy about something if it's bothering you."

"Like I said, it's nothing. It's still pretty early, and I was kinda zoning out." Rigby explained. "I hate waking up early. Benson's meeting better be good."

Mordecai smiled. "Alright. For a second, I thought you were gonna ask if you wanted to be player one."

Rigby looked over at the blue jay with his best begging face. "Well, can I?"

He started laughing. "Ahahaha! I knew it! It's totally cool man."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm not completely cold-blooded."

The raccoon blushed again. "Well, you're not really cold-blooded at all. You are my best friend after all."

"Yeaaayuhhh I am!" Mordecai exclaimed. He gave a playful punch to Rigby. "And you're my best friend bro."

At this point, Rigby had to completely turn his face around away from his friend because he was blushing madly. 'Agh, Mordecai, why do you have to be such a perfect idiot sometimes?' He thought to himself. "Hey, I'm going to go get some water and I'll be right back."

"I'm not going anywhere." He called back.

Rigby quickly went into the kitchen where Pops was making pancakes for the three that were still nowhere to be seen, and Benson was looking at the clipboard he always carries around while eating his food. He continued towards the water jug and poured himself a glass. 'Alright, get it together Rigby.' He told himself. 'All he did was just brush up against you. That shouldn't mean anything.' He finished his water and there the glass in the sink. He looked over at Mordecai before he went back. 'I mean, just look at him!' Mordecai was fiddling around with the game box, reading the fine print. He must have sensed that someone was looking at him, or that Rigby was taking longer than he should, because he turned around and smiled at him. 'Aw, who am I kidding? He's amazing.'

Rigby went back to the living room where his friend was waiting for him.

"Feeling better?"

"Totally! Let's get diggin'!"

After several minutes of the two playing, the front door to the house opened loudly. "Good morning ladies!" Muscleman yelled out at no one in particular. He was followed by Hi-Five Ghost and Thomas. "Hey." They both said together.

"Alright, it looks like everyone is here." Benson exclaimed. "So let's start with this meeting."

"So," Benson started, "you are all probably wondering why I have called this meeting on such a short notice. I'm not sure if anyone else noticed, but Mordecai and Rigby have noticed that their paychecks have been getting smaller."

"Yeah," Skips agreed, "I have noticed that I was getting a smaller paycheck."

"Yeah, me too." Muscleman pitched in. "What's the big idea Benson?"

"Calm down Muscleman." Benson said. "As I was saying, yes, your checks have been getting a little smaller." He unclipped several envelopes from his clipboard. "Contained in these envelopes will explain why you've been getting less money." He handed everyone in the room an envelope. "Alright, Mordecai, open your envelope first."

He and Rigby got closer to each other and started whispering. "Before I open it, what do you think the reason is dude?" He asked.

"I don't know." Rigby answered. "Budget cuts maybe. Just open it already."

Mordecai took a sip of his coffee. "Alright, here I go." He ripped off the protective sealant off the back and looked inside. There was a sheet of paper and a smaller envelope inside. He took the sheep out. "Well, there's a small sheet of paper with a couple of words on it."

"Read what it says dude."

He took another sip of his coffee. "'Contained in this envelope is-' Mordecai started to choke."*cough* Agh! *cough*"

Rigby quickly started patting his back. "What is it?!"

"*cough* W-Water! Need water!"

Rigby rushed to the kitchen and poured a glass of water quickly. He stepped back in the living room and handed the choking blue jay his water.

Mordecai downed the water as fast as he could. It took a couple of seconds, but he stopped choking. "Ugh. That's better. Anyway, guys...you're not gonna believe this."

He cleared his throat. "'Contained in this envelope is $2,500'!"

"What?!" Everyone but Benson yelled out.

Rigby was the next one to open his envelope. "Dude, mine says the same thing!"

As everyone tore into their envelopes, suspicions were being raised at the same time. No one understood why they were getting so much money at one time.

"Where did this money come from?" Thomas asked Benson.

"It's money that I have been keeping from all of you. I've been taking a small amount from your checks and compiling it. I knew that some of you wouldn't save your money."

"What are you talking about Benson?" Rigby asked him. "We're good at saving money."

Benson gave Rigby a look of derision. "Really? You and Mordecai; look inside your wallets and tell me how much you have right now." Rigby started to raise a finger. "Not counting the money you just got."

They both took out their wallets. Model looked inside his. "I've got three dollars."

Rigby turned his wallet upside down and a bat flew out of it. "Do bats count?" Benson sighed as he shook his head. "Yeah, well, if you have had told us to save money, we would have done it."

"Yeah right."

"Whatever."

Muscleman decided to interrupt the two before things got out of hand. "What's all this saved money for anyway?"

Benson smiled. "Well, I've been doing a bit of planning over the past couple of months. I figured that everyone needed a vacation. And others needed a vacation from this vacation." He looked over at Mordecai and Rigby.

"Hey!" The two said.

"Hey, I'm just kidding. Anyway, like I said, I figured it's been a long time since we've all had a good break."

"Wow, that's so cool!" Fives said happily.

"Yeah!" Skips agreed. "Where are we going?"

"Pack your bags guys," Benson started as he unclipped sunshades from his clipboard and put them on, "because tonight, we're taking a plane to the city that never sleeps!"

"You mean..."

"Yup! We're going to Vegas!"


	2. An Explanation

**Alright guys, first things first. Thanks so much for the positive reviews. You guys are the best. Secondly, I was on vacation, which meant that I couldn't get this part to you any faster. College is coming soon for me, so I will try and keep a tight schedule for this. But, for now, enjoy reading this chapter!**

* * *

"Really?! We're going to Vegas?" Mordecai asked, excited.

"Come on Benson!" Rigby added. "Give us the details!"

"Well," Benson started, "we leave tonight, but the thing is that we don't check in until three in the afternoon or later. We are staying an entire week at the Excalibur. I bought us two presidential suites, so that's great. And we can do whatever we want! Well, almost everyone can." He turned to Thomas. "Sorry Thomas."

Thomas nodded as if he already knew. "Ah, it's fine. It's not like I wanted to gamble or get drunk or anything like that."

"Really?" Skips asked, a little curious.

"Of course not." He laughed. "That all sounds amazing! It sucks that I'm still underage."

Muscleman went up to him and patted him on the back. "Don't worry dude, I know a way where you can do all that. I'll tell you more when we get there."

Benson sighed. "Typical Mitch." He whispered under his breath. "Anyway, you better start packing. It's going to be about a 2 hour long flight, and I don't want anyone mid-flight saying they forgot something important." He checked the clock. "Anyway, the others should already be packing also."

"Others?" Mordecai asked.

"Oh yeah," Benson remembered, "I didn't tell you yet. I invited Margaret and Eileen along for the ride."

Mordecai's face perked up. "Really?! They agreed to go?"

"Yeah, I convinced their boss to let them take a week off for our trip. Isn't this great?"

"Yeah it is!" Mordecai exclaimed as Benson walked away. He turned to Rigby. "Dude, Margaret and Eileen are going! This could finally be my chance to ask her out."

Rigby on the other hand wasn't paying any attention. "Huh? Oh sorry, I wasn't paying any attention. I kinda zoned out again. I heard something about Margaret."

"Yeah! She and Eileen are going also!"

"What?!"

"I know! This is awesome!"

"This is not awesome." Rigby said with no emotion in his voice. "Eileen is cool, but Margaret is going to make things awkward."

"How? And why does Eileen get the 'Rigby approval'?" Mordecai asked, a little irritated that his friend would say something like this.

"You know what? Forget I said anything. I didn't know what I was saying. I think the girls going along on this trip would be okay I guess. You get to spend time with Margaret, I get to spend time with Eileen, and I guess it just works out." Rigby said.

"Who knows? Maybe you'll ask Eileen out." Mordecai suggested.

Rigby chuckled a bit. "Heh, if you say so."

"Alright dude," Mordecai said as he went upstairs, "I'm going to go see what I can pack. Wanna come?"

Rigby shook his head. "Nah, not right now. I'm going to go for a walk real quick."

The blue jay was thrown off for a second. "Uh, alright. See you in a bit."

Rigby waved goodbye as he left through the front door.

"Well, that was a little weird." Mordecai said to himself. "Rigby never takes walks..." He shrugged it off. "Whatever. Gotta go see what to pack, and gotta pump myself up to ask Margaret out!" He quickly dashed upstairs to his room and opened up his drawers. There weren't many clothes, but there was a good amount to take if he needed to. "Hey, Benson! What exactly do I need to pack?"

"Just essentials!" He yelled from downstairs. "I know you don't wear any clothes, but maybe a jacket would be fine. You know what, never mind. It's going to be hot over there. Just take your bathroom stuff, like shampoo and toothbrush and things like that!"

"Alright! Thanks!" He called back. He went into the bathroom and grabbed his stuff and threw them into his suitcase. "Aw yeah! Finished! That was easy." He turned around to find Rigby's trampoline piled high with dirty clothes. "Hm. I never thought to stop and ask Rigby where he gets these clothes from, cause it's definitely not mine...whatever. Might as well pack for him also." He said to himself. "I wonder why he just decided to walk off like that. It's not like him."

Rigby was wandering the park with no clear destination in mind. He looked up, and saw that he was already at the main entrance to the park. He shrugged to himself. "Eh, might as well walk to the coffee shop." He said to himself. He was still a little conflicted that Benson decided to invite the girls along. For one thing, it was for quality find-out-if-you-really-like-Mordecai time, and not only that, but it was also time to spend with all his friends. But at the same time, he couldn't find a big downside to them being invited. It wasn't like Mordecai and Margaret were together or anything like that, and him and Eileen weren't together either. Maybe this trip would actually be good, or maybe even better with them going.

Rigby stopped thinking for a moment as he found himself in front of the coffee shop. 'Hmph, time flies when you think I guess.' He stepped inside, and found that Eileen was at the front counter. He went up to her and scooter out the chair to sit down. "Hey Eileen. The usual."

"Hey Mordecai and Rigby. I'll get those regulars for you." She said without turning around.

"Actually, it's just me right now."

Eileen turned around. "Oh, would you look at that. Alright Rigby, one regular coming up. And after I'm done with it, my shift is over."

Rigby nodded. "So...Eileen."

"Yes Rigby?" She asked while making his coffee.

Rigby couldn't find what he wanted to ask her. Just a second ago, he had a question for her and it was in the tip of his tongue, but now, he had nothing. He quickly made up another question. "So, are you excited about that Vegas trip?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm pretty excited. I've never been there, and I've been meaning to go. Tell Benson I said thanks when you get back."

"Yeah, no problem. How was he able to persuade your boss to let you guys stay a week?" He asked curiously.

Eileen smiled. "Let's just say that our boss has to buy some extra supplies."

"No way!" Rigby exclaimed. "Did he really?!"

She started laughing. "Yup! There were a few differences between them and Benson improvised the shop a bit."

"Oh man, this is too good!"

Eileen finished Rigby's drink and handed it to him. "There you go Rigby. On the house."

"Really?"

"Yeah, my boss won't notice. Plus, it won't cost as much as what he has to buy later."

Rigby couldn't help but laugh. He put his drink up. "Well then, cheers to Vegas."

"Cheers." She said as she went to the back to take off her vest. She came back around and sat next to Rigby. "So, I was hoping that maybe we can do a lot together while we are over there."

He took a sip of his coffee. It was still pretty hot. "Well, of course we are going to do a lot. No one's been to Vegas before and we gotta do a lot before we leave."

"I...sort of meant...romantically." She said softly.

Rigby sighed. He knew that this moment would happen eventually. He quickly tried to make up something that wouldn't hurt her feelings, but also to get his point across. He shifted himself so he could face her. "Listen...Eileen. You're an amazing person. Really. Any guy would be lucky to date you. But the truth is..."

Eileen waited. "What?"

Rigby couldn't find the words he was looking for. "I...think I like someone else. I'm not entirely sure. Sorry Eileen. We can still stay friends, like we always have been. Just like old times."

She sighed. "Well, I understand. I was always able to see it in your eyes. But this changes nothing between us. Like you said, we can still stay great friends. I'm a little disappointed, but what are you gonna do?"

Rigby smiled. He still couldn't get over the fact that even when Eileen gets disappointed, she still keeps a smile on her face. "I'm not one for physical contact, but I guesssss we could hug."

She quickly threw herself on him. "Thanks for being a great friend Rigby!"

He started squirming. "Okay, that's enough." He exclaimed, but she wouldn't let go. "Okay, bad idea! Bad idea!" He looked around frantically and he saw Mordecai outside the shop, heading inside. "Mordecai! Help!"

He looked around and found Rigby. "Dude, what did you do?"

"Help! I'm being smothered! I'm gonna die!"

Eileen let go of him. "I was just playing with you. It like physical contact is the end of the world for you!"

Mordecai laughed. "Don't worry, he's always like that."

"Shut up dude!" Rigby exclaimed.

"What?" He asked. "I'm just letting her know the truth."

"Whatever. Your glad that you don't have any secrets that I know about."

"You not liking physical contact is no secret."

"Stop talking!"

Eileen smiled. "Anyway, hi Mordecai. What are you doing here?"

"I figured Rigs would be here. Earlier, he told me we was gonna go for a walk and he just left. So if there was any place he would walk to, it would be here." He explained. "Speaking of which, why did you just walk off?"

"I just had a lot on my mind." He said. "It's no big deal."

"Alright. Wanna go back?" He asked. "I already packed for us both, so we are pretty much down for the day."

"Sweet! Did you bring my trampoline?"

"Rigby," Eileen started to say, "we're going to stay in a hotel. There's going to be beds there."

Rigby looked genuinely surprised. "Really? Well, okay. What else did you pack then Mordo?"

"Uh, just like toothbrushes, combs things like that. We really didn't need to pack clothes because, well, we don't wear any." He looked around. "Where's Margaret anyway?"

"She's at home packing. Unlike me, where as I am packing just a weeks' worth of clothes, she's practically bringing her wardrobe." Eileen said with a slight tinge of annoyance. "I think she's already done. Do you guys wanna come over our place to see if she's done? Is she is, we can grab out bags and go by your place."

Mordecai nodded his head. "That sounds like a plan. What do you think Rigby?"

"I think that sounds fine." He agreed. "Let's get going because then we're going to be late and everything."

Mordecai sighed. "Benson said that out flight leaves at six. We have to be at the airport at three. That gives us a 45 min driving time. So we actually leave here around two. Don't worry dude, nothing is gonna happen."

"I don't know man." He said. "I'm just a little nervous."

"Nervous about what? It's only 10:30."

"It's not the time I'm worried about. It's nothing important."

"Hey Eileen, can you go start up the cart?" Mordecai asked her. "I need to talk to Rigby real quick."

"Sure. Just come by the cart when you're done. Take your time." She said as she walked off.

Mordecai sat on the seat next to Rigby. "Alright Rigby, what's wrong?"

"What do you mean what's wrong?" He asked surprised. 'Alright Rigby, don't screw this up.' He said to himself. 'Just hold off on what you are thinking, and your fine.'

"You've been acting really weird. I know something is going on with you, but I can't put my finger on it." Mordecai rubbed Rigby's back. "I'm your best friend. You know you can tell me anything and I won't judge you dude."

Rigby stared into Mordecai's eyes. For some reason, they were much prettier than normal. 'Oh crap, please don't screw this up. Why does Mordecai have to look so great right now? Just say something!' He thought. He said the only thing that came to mind. "I kinda told Eileen that I wasn't interested in a relationship."

Mordecai was surprised. "Really? Why not? I thought you liked her."

"Yeah, I liked her as a friend. I told her that I just wasn't her guy. But she was totally cool with it."

Mordecai looked at the raccoon. "No, that's not it." He shook his head. "I don't know what's really bothering you, but if you don't want to tell me right now, I'm fine with that. Just let me know whenever. Alright dude?"

Rigby's heart was going into overdrive. He couldn't decide whether to tell him the truth right now or later. "Yeah, sure."

Mordecai smiled. "Alright dude. Let's get going."

"I'm right behind you." He responded.

They both walked over to the cart, and they all drove off to Margaret's and Eileen's apartment.

When they got there, several minutes have passed because there was a small traffic jam.

"Ugh, we're finally here." Rigby exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Mordecai added. "I thought we'd never get through that jam."

"Okay, I'm going to go get down and see if she's done, alright?" Eileen said.

Rigby pointed to the entrance of the apartment. "Nah, she's right there." He chuckled. "I see what you mean when you said she brought her wardrobe."

"Alright dude, don't ruin this for me. I'm going to try to ask Margaret out." He said enthusiastically.

"Hey, if anyone's gonna ruin anything, it going to be you. You might not even ask her anyway."

Mordecai punched him in the arm hard. "Ow! What the hell!?"

"Dude, don't say things like that. I got this."

"Aw, you like Margaret." Eileen said from the back of the cart.

Mordecai almost jumped from the seat. "Jesus! Eileen?! I thought you were helping Margaret!"

"She's got her things handled. Anyway, I think it's cute that you like her. I won't say anything, I promise."

He sighed. "Thanks."

"I sort of saw that you had a thing for her." She remarked.

Margaret approached the cart and threw her luggage on the back, and sat next to Mordecai. "Hey everyone. Sorry I took so long. I had a lot to pack."

Mordecai chuckled as he started driving. "Yeah I can see. Eileen said you were practically bringing your entire wardrobe."

She laughed. "Nah, I didn't pack that much. And besides, Benson said that they would charge extra if you brought more than one suitcase. And I didn't want to do that to him. He's already inviting us, I wouldn't want him paying any more than he should."

"You seem extra cheery today." Mordecai pointed out.

"Of course!" She told him. "We're going to Las Vegas! Aren't you all excited?"

"I know I am!" Mordecai answered.

"I am too!" Eileen chimed in.

Rigby shrugged his shoulders. "I've never been there, and I guess Benson is pretty cool for taking us all."

"So where do we go now?" Margaret asked.

"Oh, we're just gonna go back to the park and hang until we have to leave." Mordecai said. "We're gonna leave around two so we can make it to the airport with time to spare."

Rigby chuckled. "Yeah, and what he's not telling you is that we're gonna stay at the airport for, like, two hours."

"You know that's a good thing right Rigby?" Eileen asked him.

"Really?"

"Yeah," she continued, "there's going to be a lot of people there. For one thing, it's Friday, so that's a thing. Plus, it's Las Vegas. It's not a small tourist attraction."

Rigby shrugged. "Whatever, all I'm saying is that I think that two hours is a long time."

"Dude, just charge your iPod and use it there and it won't seem like a long time." Mordecai told him. "Besides, it's going to be a longer flight."

"Ughh!" Rigby exclaimed. "I forgot about that. How long is it gonna be?"

"Benson told me maybe around three hours."

"Ugh. Whatever, I'll find a way to make it through."

"Well," Mordecai started to say, "we're here. Do you mind if I take your bags Margaret?"

She smiled. "Not at all."

Eileen got down from the cart and grabbed her bag. "It's okay Rigby; you don't have to carry my bag if you don't want to."

Rigby sighed for a quick second. "It's okay, I can take your bag. It's cool." He said as he received it from her. "It's not like I gotta carry anything."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really!" He said as he chuckled. "I don't wear clothes, and I don't have to take my trampoline, so by those means, I'm pretty much set."

"Well," Mordecai started, "I'm the one that packed your other stuff, like your brushes and stuff."

"Yeah, well, thanks." He said, with genuine in his voice.

"Yeah, no problem dude." He said, slightly off put.

Mordecai opened the door and put Margaret's bag next to everyone else's. "Alright, we have," he looked at the clock, "about 3 hours to kill before he have to get headed to the airport. Any suggestions?"

Rigby put Eileen's bag next to Margaret's. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving!"

"It's only 11 dude."

"So!" He snapped. "We ate early."

Margaret shrugged. "I'm fine with eating right now."

"Yeah," Eileen pitched in. "I could eat something right now."

"Hm. Hm." Rigby grunted with a sense of victory.

Mordecai shook his head smiling. "Alright, alright. Let me go check what we have." HE said as he entered the kitchen. He opened the cabinets and saw that there was nothing much in them. "Ugh, there's nothing here! How does everyone feel about pizza?"

"You know I'm up for pizza."

"Yeah, that sounds good."

"Alright, looks like I'm getting pizza." He opened the door. "I'll see you in a bit."

Margaret got up off the couch. "I'll go with you Mordecai."

"Cool, let's go before it gets any later and Rigby trashes the place."

"Hey!"

"Kidding." He said as he closed the door.

Eileen went and sat next to Rigby on the couch. "So what do you wanna do?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. Anything you want really. I'd be fine with it."

Eileen nodded. "Alright. But first, let me ask you something."

"Sure, whatever."

"Is everything okay?" She asked. "I mean, you've been…a little different these past couple of days. It's not showing really, but I have a thing for picking up on things."

"Yeah, I've seen." He said.

"Well, Mordecai was showing it a lot, so I was able to see it easily." She explained. "But seriously, what's the matter?"

'Alright,' Rigby thought to himself, 'you have two options: Tell her, and have a little relief, or don't tell her, and you're good. Ugh, why did she have to notice anyway. It's not like it's obvious or-'

"Rigby!" She called at him.

"I like Mordecai!" He yelled out with a bit of shock in his voice due to the fact that Eileen surprised him, before he quickly covered his mouth.

There was an awkward silence for a couple of seconds. "W-What?" She asked surprised.

Rigby got up and started pacing. "Ugh, why did you have to surprise me?! I wouldn't have said anything. Oh man, now you know! What am I gonna do?! Now everyone is gonna know, and you're all gonna make fun of me and-"

Eileen put her hand on his shoulder. "It's okay Rigby. I won't tell anyone."

"Really?"

"Really." She answered with a smile. "And I won't make fun of you. I don't think anyone will. And besides, it's your decision if you like Mordecai."

"Thanks Eileen, you're the greatest." He said.

"But I gotta ask, are you gay, or bi or something?"

Rigby was surprised. He's never really given it much thought. "I really don't know actually. I mean, I would say that I am bi, but I'm not completely sure."

"Alright, but you know what I'm going to ask next." She said smiling.

"Yeah, I know." He said. "But even that I don't have the answer for. I guess I've liked Mordecai for a while, but recently, it's been coming out more. Agh, do we need to talk about this right now?" He asked, a little frustrated.

"You're right." She agreed. "We can talk about this later, when you feel up for it."

Rigby heard the cart screech to a halt outside. "They're here! Act normal!"

Eileen grabbed the TV control off the coffee table and flipped it to a random channel. Rigby sat on the couch a little awkwardly, and Eileen did the same. The front door flew open. "We have pizza!"

"Finally! I thought you'd never show." Rigby said to him.

"Let's get eating then!" He said happily.

Margaret looked at the funny. "You guys are watching…the Spanish Channel?"

"…Yes." Eileen answered.

"Weird, but okay."

As she walked away, Rigby turned to Eileen. "The Spanish Channel, really?"

"I just put in a random number, how was I supposed to know?" She whispered back.

* * *

**Yeah! I already started writing the next chapter, so you can expect it in about a week, more or less. Plus, I'm sneaking in references to songs and shows, so keep an eye out for those. Until next time.**


	3. A Prank To Cry For

**Wow, that took longer than expected. But writers block can strike at any time. And starting college didn't help much. But like any great writer, I powered through. I wanted this chapter to be a little longer, but I figured that I can write more for the next one. So anyway, thanks for reading and enjoy this fresh new chapter.**

"Thanks for the pizza Mordecai." Margaret told him.

"It's no problem, really." He answered. "I was kind of in the mood for pizza anyway."

Rigby headed for the couch and plopped on it with a loud thud. "Ahh, that was some good pizza. So, are we gonna get gaming or what?"

"Is that all you do Rigby?" Eileen asked him.

"Umm..." Rigby thought, "It's not all I do, but it's my favorite thing to do. It's sort of an escape for me."

Mordecai laughed a bit. "Yeah, so we can escape our jobs."

Rigby rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Yeah, that's one thing."

The front door opened to reveal Benson. "Oh, it's just you guys. I didn't expect you to be here so early. Did you already get everything ready?"

"Yup, everything's by the couch, right there." Rigby answered, pointing to the edge.

"Good, and I assume Margaret's and Eileen's stuff is ready too."

Eileen nodded her head. "Yes, and thank you again for inviting us."

"Yeah, thanks Benson." Margaret added.

He smiled. "It's no problem at all. Just like all the guys who work at this park, you girls are pretty much like family. I mean, we see you girls almost all the time." He looked at his watch. "Well, it's almost time to go. We have one hour until we leave, so Mordecai and Rigby, if you forgot anything, now's your chance to go get anything else you need." He said as he walked off.

"I'm pretty sure we got everything." Mordecai noted. "You need anything else dude?" He asked Rigby.

"I guess I could take my hoodie." He answered.

Mordecai shook his head. "Dude, it's gonna be over 100 degrees or more over there."

"Whatever, I'll just wear it at night or something." He said.

"You know what, good idea." Mordecai changed his mind. "Alright, I'll get them. You can stay down here."

Rigby nodded. "Cool, thanks." He looked at his watch. "Man, this is gonna be a long hour."

Eileen smiled. "That's because you're thinking about it. If you don't think about the time, it will go by faster."

"Nah, that never works," Rigby stated, "If I don't think about it, then I get bored, then I start thinking about it again. It's an endless loop."

"I see. So you just let time pass when it needs to."

"Pretty much."

Mordecai came running down the stairs. "Alright dude, I got the hoodies. Took me a while to find yours in that mess you have." He threw the hoodie at him

He caught it and put it on. "How else am I supposed to stay covered at night?" He asked.

"Hm, I don't know," Mordecai asked sarcastically, "Maybe a blanket. But that's just me."

"Whatever." He said smiling. "Let's just pass the time. I'm getting bored."

"Alright guys," Benson began, "Are you sure you all have everything? I don't want anyone at the airport to tell me 'Oh, I forgot something' because I'm not coming back."

"I'm pretty sure everyone got what they needed." Mordecai said.

"I'm just making sure." He said. "I don't want anything ruining this trip."

"Yeah, I don't think anyone wants to." Rigby noted.

"Okay then. Looks like we're ready to go then." Benson said happily. "Since we're a big group, this is how we're going to do this: Mordecai, Rigby, Margaret and Eileen are taking the cart. Skips, Muscleman, Hi-Five Ghost and I are taking Muscleman's car. And finally, Pops and Thomas are taking Pops' car."

"What are we gonna do with the cars when we get to the airport?" Thomas asked.

"When we get there, we're going to leave them at the airport parking lot until we get back." He answered.

"But then how are we going to commute at Las Vegas Benson?" Pops asked.

"I've got it covered Pops. I got us a rental car."

"Sweet!" Mordecai and Rigby said simultaneously.

"It's nothing special guys." He said to them. "But it will get us where we want to go."

"Anything else we need to know Benson?" Skips asked him.

He looked at his clipboard. "Hmm...No, nothing else guys." He answered. "So, with that being said, let's get going!"

"Vegas!" Rigby called out.

"Vegas!" Everyone joined in as they all ran to the cars.

"This is gonna be great!" Rigby said.

Eileen nodded. "Yeah! First time going to Vegas, and I wouldn't want to spend it with anyone else."

"I couldn't say it any better Eileen." Margaret told her.

"But we still have to wait, unfortunately." Rigby said with annoyance in his voice.

Eileen patted his back. "It's alright. We can all talk or something over there."

"Ughhh." He complained. "Alright I guess."

"It's cool dude." Mordecai said while he drove behind Muscleman and Pops. I brought our Ds'. We'll play some games while we're at the airport," he turned to Margaret, "and then we'll talk for a bit too."

She smiled. "Sounds like a plan."

Eileen brought out her cell phone and started to text someone. After she put it down, Rigby felt his phone vibrate. He looked at it and found that she text him. _'Do u wanna talk_?'

He decided text her back instead of talking to avoid any suspicions to Mordecai or Margaret. _'About what?_'

_'You know what._'

'_Really_?' He typed. '_Now_?'

_'Hey, I'm trying to help u. Or maybe you wanna talk about it at the hotel, or when Mordecai asks Margaret out :P_'

He shook his head. _'That's if he ever does it anyway._'

_'Do you really not wanna talk?_' She typed while she looked at him.

Rigby sighed. '_Alright, fine, whatever. What do you wanna know?_'

_'How are u gonna tell him? You can't just go and say 'Hey Mordecai I really like you.' Never mind, it's more like you won't go and do that._'

Rigby shrugged at her. _'I honestly don't even wanna think how I'm going to say it. I'm hoping it will just happen._'

_'I guess that's fair._'

_'Alright, I'm going to sleep a bit cause we all woke up really early._'

Eileen nodded at him while he drifted off into sleep.

Benson was checking his phone to see if he made all of his plans correctly. "Alright," he started to say to everyone in the car, "Everything is finally in order! I can finally rest."

"That's good Benson." Skips told him. "I know you've been planning this for a while, and you want it to be a great trip. We all do."

"Yeah. Everyone needs this vacation. But before we get there, I need to ask you something."

"Yes?"

"Is it weird that Mordecai and Rigby have been doing their work better. They still slack off, but they have been doing a lot of work recently, especially Rigby."

"I guess they've been learning." He said.

"But why now?"

"I don't know." Skips said slowly. In actuality, he knew what was going on even though Rigby told him nothing. But he decided to keep it to himself.

"Hey Fives, pass me the walkie-talkie." He asked him.

"Yeah, here you go Benson." He said as he passed it to him.

"Thanks." He adjusted the frequency on it. "Hey Mordecai, we're almost there, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything's cool." He said whispering.

"Why are you whispering?"

"Rigby's asleep." He answered. "I don't want to wake him."

Muscleman spoke up. "But I do! How about we prank him?"

Mordecai was a little suspicious. "How?"

"When we get there, I'll turn the car around so it looks like you're driving in oncoming traffic. You scream and wake him up; he's gonna totally think you're going to crash into me!"

Mordecai pondered Muscleman's request. It was pretty wrong to wake him up like that. But a prank never hurt anyone. Well, except that one time with Thomas. "If you can pull this off, I guess it would be cool."

"Sweet!" He said. "Let's pick it up then!" He quickly drove off until the airport was in sight. He drove into the parking lot and turned the car around. "Alright, I'm ready whenever you are."

"Alright." He turned to Margaret and Eileen. "Okay, I want you to scream when we approach Muscleman's car alright?"

"Let's do this!" Margaret said happily.

Eileen shook her head. "No thanks. I don't think pranks turn out well, especially this kind."

Mordecai shrugged. "I understand." He saw Muscleman's car approach quickly. "Okay, in three...two...one...AAAGGGHHH!" They screamed as Mordecai punched the brakes.

Rigby awoke quickly to find a car headed in their direction. "C-CRAP! WE'RE GONNA DIE!" As the cart came to a stop, he grabbed his chest as he tried gasping for air.

"Hahaha!" Mordecai laughed. "Gotcha dude!"

Rigby slowly stopped gasping as he closed his eyes and dropped to the floor.

"Dude? Dude!" He yelled.

Eileen rushed to his side. "He had a heart attack!" She put her ear next to his mouth. "He's not breathing!"

Everyone stepped out of their cars and huddled around Rigby. "Rigby!" Mordecai screamed at him. His eyes got watery as he got closer to his friend. "...Speak to me man. You can't die like this!" He started to cry a bit, not loudly, but heartfelt.

Rigby slowly opened his eyes.

"D-Dude?!"

He started smiling. "Counter-pranked." He whispered. "Gotcha dude."

Mordecai took a couple of seconds to comprehend what just happened. He wiped the tears from his eyes, and the only thing he could think of was to punch Rigby in the arm.

"Owww! Aw come on!" He winced in pain.

"What the hell dude?!" He screamed at him. "I thought you died!"

He got up off the floor and brushed himself off. "Well, that was the plan."

"Why?!"

"I heard you talking to Muscleman!" He snapped. "I'm not a heavy sleeper ya know. I once I heard you, I texted Eileen to get a plan together real quick."

"That's why I didn't participate." Eileen said smiling.

"Not cool Rigby." Margaret told him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" He said putting his arms up. "So, it's totally cool to make me think that I'm going to die, but once you think I'm going to, that's where the fun stops?"

Everyone stood in silence. "He's right." Skips exclaimed. "Even though I do admit it was a clever prank and counter-prank, there shouldn't be a double standard."

Muscleman went up to Rigby and patted him on the back. "That was really cool, what you did. And also what you said. I can't believe you pranked us so hard!"

He chuckled. "I couldn't have done it without you and Mordecai. So are we gonna wait in this airport or what?"

"Yeah, just let me do something real quick." Mordecai said.

"Yeah, sure. What?"

Mordecai knelt down to Rigby and gave him a hug.

Rigby immediately went stiff. "What are you doing? Get off of me."

"I really thought you died on me man." He told him. "Don't do that again."

"Don't prank me then." He realized that Mordecai wouldn't stop hugging him, so he quickly hugged him back. "Okay, that's enough. Really, get off."

Mordecai sighed. "Fine, I'm going." He complied as he let go. He saw that the others were walking towards the entrance of the airport, so they both followed. "I just don't understand why you don't like contact much."

He shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe it's trust issues or something equally ridiculous." He laughed. He noticed Mordecai wasn't joking around. "Umm, actually, I honestly don't know. I mean, I don't hate it and I'll tolerate it, if it's from someone I care about. Like you." He quickly realized what he said. 'Dammit, I had to go full sap, didn't I? Hopefully he doesn't suspect anything.'

"You were practically forcing me off!" He exclaimed.

"It's was, like, a ten second hug!" He snapped back. "That's way too long, even for a hug."

"Whatever, it helps to know you're not completely heartless." He said, cracking a smile.

'Wait, did I just see...nah, I must be seeing things.' He thought. "You're my best friend. I would never do something wrong to you on purpose."

He laughed. "Yeah sure. Apparently you didn't think so five minutes ago."

"Hey! You started it, I ended it. Now let's hurry up before they leave us." Rigby told him.

Mordecai followed Rigby into the airport where the others were waiting.

"Oh my god, look at this line!" Thomas complained.

"It shouldn't take that long." Benson told him. "All they are going to do is just check our bags and do a body scan, nothing big."

After several minutes of waiting, the group finally reached the front of the line.

"Next!" The attendant called out.

Rigby went up first. "Sup dude." He said to him.

He paid no attention to him. "Remove everything from your pockets, put them in the box, and stand inside the sensor.

Rigby rolled his eyes. "Ahem."

The attendant looked over at Rigby. "Oh...sorry about that. Proceed."

"Yeah, whatever man." He said, walking near the exit.

Mordecai was nearing the man, but once the man saw him, he sighed. "Just go ahead." He said, with a hint of annoyance.

"Um, thanks I guess."

After they were all done, they all walked over to the main waiting hall.

"Wow there are still so many people here." Margaret commented.

"According to Benson, out flight doesn't leave until a couple of hours." Skips told her. "We might as well find seats before they're all taken."

"Good call." Muscleman told him. "Alright ladies, while you go find a seat, I'm going to go see what they have at the snack bar. Yo Fives, let's go!"

"Alright!"

"Hey, bring me back a soda will you?" Rigby called to him.

"Haha, you wish!" He laughed while running away. Rigby muttered under his breath.

As they left, Benson found a couple if seats by the snack bar. "Well, we have less than two hours to wait, so in the meantime, find something to occupy yourselves."

"Ughh, I don't like waiting!" Rigby groaned. "Can this get any worse?"

A man that was obviously the Air Marshal walked up to the group. "Hello, are you fellows boarding flight 103?"

Benson looked at his ticket. "Yes we are, why?"

"Sorry sir, but the flight is going to be delayed because we can't find a pilot."

Rigby sighed. "...Perfect."

The Air Marshal saw that he was upset. "Oh, it won't take that long, maybe five to ten minutes. Then we can start accepting people on the plane."

"Wait a minute," Thomas spoke up, "I thought this flight leaves in a couple of hours."

"Let me see your ticket." He asked him. Once Thomas handed it to him, he read over it quickly. He handed it back to him. "Yeah, didn't you know? Something happened, confidential, so we upgraded everyone to a larger commercial flight. And as I said, we're just trying to find a pilot."

"Okay, thanks so much." Benson told him.

"It's no problem." He said as he walked off.

Benson turned to Skips. "Go find Muscleman and Fives, quickly."

"On it." Skips turned around and saw Muscleman coming with Fives, both carrying tons of food. "Never mind."

"Yo Rigby!" He called to him. "Heads up!"

He turned around to see a soda can hurdling towards his face. Just in the nick of time. "Wow, thanks Muscleman." He said, a little surprised.

"What?" Muscleman asked.

"Didn't expect you to actually go and give me the soda I asked for."

"Whatever, just don't expect any more favors from me." He laughed. "Plus, spoils go to the victor to one of the best pranks I've see."

Rigby rolled his eyes. "Anyway, some guy came around and said that they're trying to find a pilot."

"They can't find a pilot?" He questioned.

"Yeah, I don't know either." He shrugged. "But he said after that they we're gonna start boarding the plane."

"What?" He asked again. "I thought that we were going to go in a couple of hours."

"We were upgraded or something like that." Mordecai told him. "Regardless, the earlier the better I guess."

"Flight 103 now boarding." They all heard from the loudspeaker.

"That's us." Benson exclaimed. "Everyone get your luggage. Muscleman, put that food in your bag. They won't let us go on with it."

He groaned. "Fine, but don't expect me to keep it in there for long."

**Yay, another chapter is done. Hopefully college won't take up more time than it needs to for me to continue writing this in a timely schedule. I'm not entirely sure when the next chapter is coming, but expect it in a week or two. Thanks!**


	4. The Plane Ride

**Haha...um, it's been a while haha. Before you stab me with the pitchfork and set me on fire with the torches, let me explain. September: School started, second year in college. October: Feel trip. Got Smash 4, but unfortunately, my great grandpa died the same day. Fuckin sucks. November: Smash 4 WiiU came out. December: Family time and Christmas. January: Got writers block (currently working on 5 fanfics at once) February: HERE I AM! :D But these are inexcusable. Now that college has started once again, I will drive myself to get you a chapter a week. Here's a new chapter! Writing never rusts.**

* * *

"Just make sure not to get caught Muscleman." Benson told him.

"Alright, jeez." He groaned. "It's not like I'm going to try to get caught."

Benson rolled his eyes. "Whatever, alright guys, let's go."

Everyone stepped onto the raised platform to get into the plane. There was a lady that stood by the door grabbing everyone's ticket stubs. Once she took the groups ticket stubs, she leaded them to their designated area of the plane.

"Aw yeah!" Rigby exclaimed. "I'm gonna sit next to my best bro for hours!"

"Hold on a minute Rigby." Benson interjected. "It says here that you sit next to Margaret."

"What?!" He asked, quickly taking back his ticket to check. "Dammit! I don't want to sit next to Margaret."

"SIT NEXT TO MARGARET OR-"

"Or what? You're gonna fire me?" Rigby asked sarcastically.

"SIT NEXT TO HER OR YOU'RE NOT GOING!" Benson yelled. His yelling caused most of the plane to turn to see what was going on.

"Fine." Rigby said in defeat.

"Okay, so," Benson continued, "Thomas and Mordecai sit here, followed by Eileen and Skips, and Rigby and Margaret. On this side it's me and Fives, and Pops and Muscleman."

Rigby walked over to the seat and sat next to the window. Margaret sat next to him, not saying a word to him.

"Now don't cause another scene Rigby." Benson told him.

"Fine."

Margaret turned her head to look at Rigby when Benson walked away. "Why...why does it seem like you hate me?"

Rigby sighed. "...I don't hate you Margaret."

"Then why are you so hostile towards me sometimes?" She asked with curiosity.

"Honestly, sometimes I'm just having a bad day and I take it out on anyone. If it means anything, I'm sorry. I just really wanted to sit next to Mordecai during this flight."

"I can ask him to switch seats." Margaret told him.

"Nah, its fine." He said. "I'm sure we can get along for the few hours that we're flying."

"Are you sure?" She asked.

Rigby nodded.

"Alright." She said. "Well, since we are talking, I don't know if you'd mind talking about Mordecai."

Rigby shrugged. "What about him?" Margaret raised her eyebrows.

He tried thinking of why she was doing this until it hit him. "What?!" He started to whisper. "How do you know about that?"

"I sort of had a feeling." She said while smiling.

"Huh." He simply said. "I guess it's really obvious.

Margaret laughed. "It's okay. I'm just kidding. Eileen told me."

"What?!"

"Rigby, calm down. I promised I wouldn't say anything. But she said she couldn't help it. She lets me know everything that happens in her life."

"That's understandable I guess." He said.

"So..." She started to say softly, "Does anyone else know?"

"Heh, no, and I would like it to stay like that...buuutt..."

"But what?" Margaret asked.

"Skips might know."

"How?"

"He knows everything. He says that he's just a great observer, but I know he's lying. Watch." He said as he and Margaret looked back. He saw skips sitting with Eileen. He waved to get Skips' attention. Once he saw Rigby, Rigby pointed at Mordecai. Skips smiled and nodded. "See, what did I tell you; he already knows."

Margaret chucked. "That could mean anything Rigby."

Rigby shook his head. "You don't understand. I've lived with him, and I know when he's messing with me." He said, the last part a little louder to make sure Skips heard. He heard Skips chuckle.

"Well, never mind him. Are you serious about this?" Margaret asked him seriously. "Are you really in love with Mordecai?"

Rigby groaned as he put his hands on his face as he talked. "I don't know. I'm really conflicted about the whole situation right now."

Margaret patted his back. "It's alright, you'll get through this. If you want, I can help you through this. I already know that Eileen is gonna help you, so why not have some extra help from someone who already knows a lot about guys?"

Rigby looked at her. "You know, I would make a joke right now about what you just said, but I'll refrain myself because you're willing to help me." He said as he smiled.

Margaret rolled her eyes. "I'm not even gonna argue with you because I'm in a good mood, and I kinda know what you're talking about." She laughed.

"But..." He began. "What about Mordecai? What's gonna happen between you two?"

Margaret looked at him, her eyes soft. "Don't worry about me Rigby. Let's just focus on getting you with your future guy. And it means a lot that you're worrying about me before yourself."

The plane began to move, and it surprised Rigby a bit. "Ugh, that was sudden."

"Didn't you hear the flight attendant? We were gonna take off right now."

He shook his head. "Nah, I kinda get lost in my own world sometimes." He said as he looked around quickly.

Margaret chucked. "Are you nervous? I never thought that you'd be afraid of heights."

"I'm not! Falling on the other hand..." He shivered at the thought. "I've just...never been in a plane before." He said. "It's not bad is it? Like how it is in the movies?"

"No, it's not like that at all." She said to him. "The takeoff seems sketchy at first, and so does the landing, but it's perfectly fine. I've done this many times, trust me. Do you want me to hold your hand?"

"Are you joking?" He asked, very slight irritation in his voice. As soon as the plane started to speed up, he quickly extended his hand. "Don't get any ideas."

She giggled a little. "Remember what I said: I'm trying to get you with Mordecai." She said as she clutched his little paw.

* * *

"Sooo..." Thomas started to say. "What's up Mordecai? It seems like this is the first time we get to talk in a while, like, one to one."

Mordecai raised his eyebrows. "Huh, it has, hasn't it? Well, to answer your question, I'm doing well actually." He answered. "I'm really pumped for this week with all of you guys."

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing." He said. "So, who are you most excited to spend time with?"

Mordecai laughed. "It's not like a contest or anything. I'm glad to spend this vacation with all of you guys."

Thomas chuckled. "Alright, whatever you say."

"What do you mean by that?" He asked.

"Well," He started, "I know you wanna hang out with Margaret. Everyone knows you wanna be with her."

Mordecai blushed a bit. "Well, yeah, kinda. But it's been too long. I need to make an impression on her and this vacation is the perfect time to do it." He heard Thomas murmur some words out. "Huh? What did you say?"

"Oh, it's was nothing." He said, looking suspicious.

"No, I definitely heard something from you." He said. "Just say it, I'm not gonna judge you dude."

Thomas sighed. "All I said was that if you ever do it, cause, you know...you like to delay things."

"Well, I'm going to make sure to change that this time around." He said as he laid his head against the seat. "Now I'm going to get down rest. Wake me up when we're there."

He nodded. "Sure thing." He said with a sigh of relief. 'Ugh, that was close. If I ever told him, I couldn't live with myself.'

* * *

"Really? That happened?"

"Yeah," Margaret laughed. "It was too funny! You should have been there!"

Rigby chuckled. "Of all the days I go to the coffee shop, I didn't go that day. Oh well, I guess I won't be able to see mad customers slipping on coffee."

Margaret shrugged. "Maybe you can. If you get lucky, you can see another angry customer."

"Make them mad then so I can see!" Rigby laughed.

"Hey! It wasn't even my fault that he was mad!" Margaret exclaimed. "He was mad at his friend or something."

"You know what Margaret," Rigby started so say, "You're not as bad as I thought you might be. You're actually really cool. I don't know why I didn't hang out with you before."

Margaret smiled. "You're not half bad yourself Rigby. But I know you'd come around eventually, since I see you practically every day at the coffee shop."

Rigby shrugged. "Guess you were right huh?"

There was a sound of static heard from the plane before a woman started talking. "Attention passengers, we will be landing shortly. Please make sure you're electronic devices are turned off for the safety of others. Thank you and enjoy your time here at Las Vegas."

Rigby's ears perked up. "Awesome! We're almost there!"

"Need me to hold your hand again?" Margaret asked, a hint of playfulness in her voice.

Rigby laughed. "Nah, I'm fine now. I at least a know what to expect now. But thanks anyway, I guess, haha."

* * *

"My god! It's so hot!" Mordecai complained.

"Oh, stop being such a wimp Mordecai. It's already a little late anyway." Rigby told his friend.

Mordecai sighed. "Get out here then and tell me that again."

Rigby smiled. "Man, if I didn't know better, that sounds like a fight," he said as he stepped off the plane, "But..." He stopped talking as he quickly took off his sweater. "Man, it is hot!"

"I told you dude."

"Yeah, well..." He became quiet. "I was in the plane. It's different in there." Mordecai rolled his eyes.

Benson got off the plane and put on his sunglasses. "Well, we're here guys! Las Vegas!" He went up to Margaret. "I hope Rigby wasn't too much trouble."

Rigby threw his hands up. "Hey, I'm right here. I'll have you know that Margaret and I became friends as of a couple hours ago."

Benson looked slightly surprised. "Huh."

Margaret chucked. "Yeah, it's true. He is good company."

Benson nodded. "Wow, I'm impressed Rigby." He smiled. "I hope you can keep up this good attitude, and that goes for all of you as well."

As the rest of the gang walked into the airport to grab their belongings, Mordecai went up to his friend. "So, you finally warmed up to Margaret. See, I told you that you'd like her eventually."

"Well, I didn't mind being with her before when we were at the coffee shop." Rigby explained. "And besides, turns out she's really cool. It's gonna make this trip even more awesome!"

Mordecai nodded. "That's right dude. Alright, now all we gotta do is just pick up our bags and we're good to go." He waited for a bit but nothing came cycling through the baggage claim. "Hey Benson, have you gotten your stuff yet?"

"Not yet. I'm pretty sure it should have cycled through already." He replied.

Rigby looked a little irritated. "I swear, if they lost our bag, I'm going to-"

"What are gonna do dude?" Mordecai interrupted. "If they lost it, there's nothing we could do, at least not immediately."

Rigby huffed. "Hmm. I just-"

"Ugh, finally!" Eileen called out. "Our bags are here everyone!"

Mordecai patted Rigby's back. "See dude, there was nothing to worry about. Ours were probably the last to be loaded or something."

Rigby pick up their bag. He extended the handle and locked it in place. "Well, I wouldn't worry so much if...yeah, never mind." He laughed. "I guess I don't have to constantly be worrying about something."

Mordecai chuckled. "Yeah, I don't know why you do that a lot, even when I reassure you."

He shrugged as he was pulling the bag behind him. "Well, if you weren't-" He quickly turned his head away from Mordecai and cursed under his breath.

"What was that?" He asked, surprised that his friend had mention him.

"Nothing!" Rigby said, a little louder than he wanted to say it.

Mordecai shook his head. "No, I heard something about me. Just tell me dude, I won't judge you...unless it insults me, haha."

Rigby's mind was racing. He had to think of something, fast. "Well, if you weren't so..." He wanted to say something to compliment Mordecai on his looks; that was what he was going to do anyway until he quickly stopped himself, but subtle enough to distract him from his true intentions and thoughts. 'Wait, that's it!' He thought to himself. "Distracting."

"Distracting?" He asked, confused. "How am I distracting?"

"Well," Rigby started to explain, "Uhh...like with those horror movies I'm usually scared of. You're reassuring me, and then something happens in the movie and I'm thrown off even more, yeah."

Mordecai chuckled. "Well, in my defense, you don't have to look at me while I say it. If you need me to put my arms around you while watching scary movies, I will."

Rigby was thrown off by his friends answer and blushed a bit. He simply laughed. "Haha, very funny." He called out to Benson. "So, uh, Benson. What kind of car are we getting?"

"Something we can all fit in when we drive."

"Aww, come on!" Rigby complained, already knowing what his boss meant. "Not a van. I wanted something cool, like a sports car!"

Margaret laughed. "Yeah, like a sports car can fit all of us. Come on." Rigby pointed at her. "Hey, not my idea."

Benson sighed. "It's not like I had much of a chance anyway. There are a lot of us, and a van was the only thing that would fit us, since people can ride in the back of a truck anymore. And anyway, it was a great deal."

"I guess..." Rigby accepted.

Benson was looking around the parking lot. "Alright, it should be around here somewhere...aha! There she is."

The gang looked over to find a red van, looking practicality brand new. "Hm, not bad at all Benson." Thomas noted.

Benson grabbed the keys and unlocked the van. "Alright guys, stiff everything in the trunk and we'll be headed to the hotel...Wait, before you do, small meeting guys. This is important."

"What happened Benson?" Muscleman asked.

"This is not bad news, but...it's not good new either." Benson started to explain. "We weren't able to get our room a day early, so, uh...we're gonna be sleeping in the van just for tonight. I hope that doesn't inconvenience us too much."

Skips nodded. "That doesn't seem like too much of a problem."

"Yeah," Eileen agreed, "After all, it's just for one night."

Rigby turned to Muscleman. "Hey, Muscleman, you got any extra food?"

He nodded. "Yeah, why?"

Rigby sighed. "This is gonna be a long night


	5. Less Than Pleasant but Helpful Situation

**Hey you! Yeah, you there! Let me tell you something. **

**I'm back! That's right, I finally made a new chapter to this story! And I'm gonna be working hard on the next one. So here's a longer than normal chapter, hope you enjoy it! See ya dudes!**

* * *

It was probably late, but Rigby couldn't tell. There were so many lights everywhere, and they were hurting his eyes a bit. He checked his watch and groaned. "It's not even nine yet and I'm already tired."

"It's because of the time change." Skips told him. "If we were at home, it would be ten till eleven. We are about two hours behind our regular time here in Vegas. You're experiencing jet lag."

"It sucks." He responded.

"All you have to do is sleep a little earlier, so the next day, you won't be so tired, which we're all going to do."

"Speaking of which," Rigby started, "Are we done setting up the van so we can sleep?"

Benson grunted as he put the remaining bag in the trunk. "Just about. So, it was a good day, but our trip has just begun. Good night, and I don't want to be woken up in the middle of the night." He said as he opened the driver's side door and put on a sleeping mask.

"Sweet." Rigby exclaimed. He put on his sweater and put a beanie on his head. "I'm taking the back left door. I'm probably just gonna sleep right away, so yeah, good night I guess." And with that, he went inside the van and laid his head on the window.

Mordecai turned to Margaret and Eileen. "Hey you guys don't mind if I use my game, cause of the light and everything, right?"

Margaret shook her head. "Nah, its fine, just make sure not to shine the light on my face on purpose, haha."

He chuckled as he stepped inside the van. "Haha, I won't, I promise." He took out his DS from his jacket pocket and turned it on. He also put his headphones and put some music going.

After about 30 minutes, he felt even more tired than what he was earlier, so he saved his game and turned it off. He kept his music on as he looked around and saw that everyone was already asleep. "Good night Rigby," he whispered into his friends' ear, "I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

The sun hit Rigby's eyes. He closed his eyes tighter, but realized it was no use. "Ugh, morning already?" He checked his watch. It read 9:23 A.M. "It felt like literally nothing. Am I right Mordecai?" He looked over to his side and found that Mordecai wasn't there. In fact, as he looked around, no one was in the van with him. "Aw, what?! Where is everybody?" He quickly got the blanket off of him and got out the van. As soon as he did so, he regretted the decision to do so so fast. "Ugh, stupid sun!" He called out, taking his beanie and jacket off. He opened the trunk to find his friends bags still in the car. "Hm, that's weird..." He went into his bag and brought out a pair of sunglasses. He put them on and looked at his reflection on the car window. "Yeah, nice!" He admired. He quickly walked to the entrance of the hotel and looked inside, trying to find any sign of his friends. He scanned the area, and found a familiar shape at the front desk. He ran towards it, and confirmed that it was indeed Mordecai with the others. But it seemed that he was upset by something that the person at the front desk said. "Mordecai, hey! What happened?"

Mordecai slowly turned to him, and Rigby saw that Mordecai has a look on his face he couldn't describe well. But it was obvious that he was mad. Furious even. Mordecai stared at Rigby with menacing eyes, the kind like a person that was about to kill would have. "It all your fault." He simply said.

Rigby was taken aback at what his friend said. "Wait, what? What do you mean Mordecai?"

"It's all your fault." He said again, with the same expression.

Rigby backed away from him. "Mordecai, I don't know what you're talking about." He said, fear in his voice. "Now, stop it. You're scaring me Mordecai."

"No, you caused this, you hurt us, and now I'm going to hurt you." He said, as he lunged at Rigby.

Rigby didn't know what to do, but it was already too late. All he saw now was everything going in slow motion. He accepted his fate as Mordecai's fist was about to connect with his face.

* * *

Rigby's eyes shot open as he was gasping for air. He looked around to find his friends still fast asleep. He shot his arm out too look at the time. 3:29. He breathed heavy for a few seconds and wiped a few tears from his eyes, only to realize what he had experienced was only a dream. He put his hands on his head, and rubbed his ears a bit, to comfort himself. He sighed. 'Not another nightmare', he thought to himself. 'That's the second one this week, and it was much more intense than usual.' He felt inside his jacket pocket to find his DS inside. 'Huh, I thought this was inside my bag.'

He grabbed the door handle as light as he could and opened the door. He stepped outside and put his hood on, even though he was still wearing his beanie. He shut the door and walked away.

* * *

Mordecai opened his eyes. At first he seemed confused, but he realized that he has left his headphones on. He took them off and turned off the music. He drank a bit from his water bottle; he has been making waking up in the middle of the night to drink a full water bottle a habit since about a few weeks ago. He went to pat Rigby's back after he did so to find that he wasn't there anymore. He looked around, but he wasn't anywhere in the car. He opened the door carefully and stepped outside. He looked around the car, but couldn't see his best friend. He was about to walk around to find him until he found a ball of brown fluff on top of the roof of the car. "Rigby, what are you doing?" Mordecai whispered, due in part to just waking up.

Rigby turned to him, a little surprised. "Oh...Hey Mordecai. I'm just...playing with my DS."

Mordecai rubbed his eyes. "Yeah, I can see. Why?"

"Because I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep."

"How long have you been awake?"

"I don't know, maybe like 20 minutes."

Mordecai sighed. "How long, for real?"

Rigby looked at his watch. "I was close. 25 minutes."

Mordecai wondered what to ask him, until he was hit with sudden realization. "You had a nightmare didn't you?"

Rigby turned his face back to the screen. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I know you did." Mordecai said. "I can see it all over your face. Come on dude, tell me what happened."

Rigby closed his DS and sighed. "I...don't know exactly. What I mean is...I don't know what it meant. I woke up alone in the van and all of you were gone. When I went into the hotel, you were at the front desk mad about something. You turned to me saying something was my fault. You tried punching me in my face...and that's when I woke up..." Rigby wiped a tear away. "I was...I was really scared. And I don't know why I had it now."

Mordecai sighed again, his arms spread out. "Come here dude."

"Ugh...fine." He got off the roof and hugged Mordecai. "You know...I appreciate you actually comforting me."

Mordecai smiled. "Why wouldn't I? Now come on, let's get back to sleep." He said as he yawned.

Rigby nodded. "Alright, let me just finish this game real quick." He flipped open his DS and continued his game.

"Which game?"

"Yours, that medieval one."

"Ah, Fire Emblem."

Rigby nodded. "Yeah, that one. Now if I can just...Dammit!"

Mordecai chucked. "Who died now?"

Rigby shut off his DS, huffing a little. "My main character. I got a game over." He sighed.

"Your save file is fine. Just try some other time. Now come on, I want you to lay with me. Hopefully you won't get any more nightmares for the rest of this morning."

Rigby blushed a little bit. "You mean like...cuddling? What if someone wakes up and sees us, and take a picture or something. Muscleman would totally do something like that!"

"I didn't mean it like that. I meant like you roll up like a ball on my lap and I rub your back or something. Unless...you really wanna cuddle, haha!"

Rigby smiled. "Don't even joke like that dude."

"I'm not even joking, well, partially anyway." He noted. "Whatever helps you sleep better dude." Rigby stayed quiet, staring off into space. "Are you really-"

"Shut up, I'm thinking..." Rigby figured it was one step closer to being with Mordecai. "Alright, alright. Just get in there so we can get this over with."

Mordecai slowly and carefully opened the van door and stepped inside. He made sure not to bump into Eileen and he sat on the hump of the seat. Rigby soon followed and started clinging to his friend's waist. "Man, you're freezing Rigby." He whispered.

"Obviously. I was outside."

"Oh yeah." He said. "Alright, night dude."

Rigby was about to fall asleep, but he thought to himself for a bit. 'Why is Mordecai acting like this? I know he cares about me, but not this much...at least I don't think.' He decided to let it go for the time being. Rigby was lucky that Mordecai was tall, so he wouldn't see the small smile he had, resting his head on his friend's chest.

* * *

The sun hit Rigby's eyes. He closed his eyes tighter, but realized it was no use. "Ugh, morning already?" He checked his watch. It read 9:23 A.M. Hit with a sudden wave of déjà vu, he started to freak out a bit. As he was trying to move around, he realized his arms were still around Mordecai. He sighed as he relaxed a bit and put his head back on his friend's chest.

Apparently, that was enough to wake him up. "Ugh, morning, huh?" He looked down and smiled. "Good morning Rigby. I assume you slept well."

Rigby rolled his eyes. "What makes you think that?"

"I don't know. You don't look so spooked anymore." He explained. "And I would like to also point out the fact that you are still clinging on to me."

Rigby flailed a bit, letting go of Mordecai. "Haha, whatever..." But he felt like that wasn't enough for him. "But seriously though, thanks for earlier."

Mordecai chucked. "Yeah, no problem. But don't make this a habit, haha." He looked around and found that everyone else was still asleep. "I think we should wake them up." He got up and tried to move to the front driver's seat, where Benson was. "Hey Benson, wake up. It's almost ten." He whispered.

"Huh, wha-?" He took off his mask and looked over to who called him. "Oh, Mordecai. Thanks for waking me up. And you said it's almost ten?"

"Well, yeah, almost. It's nine thirty."

Benson stretched. "Ah, we still have a lot of time before we have to get our rooms."

"Why?" Rigby asked curiously. "I thought that we just get our rooms as soon as we can."

Benson shook his head. "It doesn't work like that. We'd have to wait till three in the afternoon till we can get our rooms, unless of course, the people who are in our rooms already left." He explained. "I suppose we might as well check to see if they did so. That being said," He said as he coughed, "Everyone wake up!"

There was lots of groaning and complaining. "Come on Benson," Thomas groaned, "I was in the middle of a good dream."

"What's with the rush anyway Benson?" Muscleman asked.

"Check your watch." Benson told him.

He looked at it. "What? It's almost twelve?"

Benson sighed and put his hand on his gumball forehead. "You forgot to set your watch Muscleman. It's nine thirty five."

"Oh yeah."

"Come on guys, we have a long day ahead of us." Benson told everyone. "And a great week, so come on, put your blankets back in your bag so we can check to see if our room is available early." Benson started to take roll in his head, but noticed that someone was missing. "Hey, wait a minute. Where's Skips?"

Just then, he knocked on Benson's window. "Hey Benson, I checked with the hotel."

Benson jumped back a bit. "Oh, and?"

"Our rooms are available." He responded.

"Looks like Rigby was right about getting our rooms early." Benson said.

"Hm, hm." Rigby grunted in happiness. "See, what did I tell you?"

Benson laughed. "Yeah, yeah, you were right. Let's just go so we can start unpacking all of this stuff. Maybe we can relax at the pool or something once we finish."

"That sounds great!" Margaret responded. "It was a long flight and I'm sure we want to rest anyway."

"That sounds like a great idea Margaret!" Eileen pitched in. "After all, we just got here; I'd say we relax for a bit."

"What?" Rigby asked, a little shocked. "I thought we'd walk around a bit or something."

Benson chuckled. "If you guys wanna walk around, that's fine with me. You guys aren't tethered to me anyway. But I'll let you know when we're going to do stuff as a group because I still have stuff planned."

"Alright, sweet!" Mordecai exclaimed. "Alright Rigby, let's go!" He said as he began to walk away.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Benson called at them.

"What happened Benson?"

"You've got to help us unpack."

"Ughhhhh." They both groaned. "I forgot about that." Rigby said.

Benson smiled. "But according to you guys, you only brought a little bit, so it shouldn't be that hard. It's not like you're touching our things." He said as he brought out his bag from the van. "And another thing, when you come back, how are you gonna open the door with no key?"

"We could knock." Mordecai suggested.

Benson sighed. "Not the point. You guys are getting a key just in case we're not there at the time. But please don't lose it, or its coming out of you two to pay it back."

* * *

"Whoa...this place is amazing." Rigby said in awe. As he looked around, he saw tons of different slot machines and games, with the tinge of cigarettes in the air.

"Well, that's Vegas for you right there Rigby." Benson said. "Now, come on. You can explore a bit once we finished packing. Let me just go to the front desk for our keys. Skips, do you wanna come with me."

"Sure." He simply said.

"Yooo." Rigby said as he clutched Mordecai's arm. "We are gonna win so much money!"

Mordecai chucked as he shook Rigby's hand away gently. "No way dude! I hear that barely anyone wins at these things." He explained. "I know this one guy that always broke even every time he came here."

"Breaking even is breaking even. No harm in that."

"Well, I guess when you put it that way."

Rigby nodded. "Hm, hm. But you might also be right. So, I'm willing to put down 50 and see where that takes us."

"Sounds like a plan dude." He said happily. "But if we do end up spending more if it goes good, we have to promise right now that we will know when to stop."

"I promise."

"Hey, you guys!" Benson called at them. "Let's get going, I got the keys."

* * *

"So which room are we looking for?" Muscleman asked.

"We are looking for..." Benson started to say as he looked at the card key. "Room 1227 and 1229."

"There's over a thousand rooms?!" Rigby asked, shocked.

Skips couldn't help but chuckle. "No Rigby, that's just the room number. The one is in front, the floor is the second number, and the last two are the room."

Rigby looked confused. "But...why have the one in front? That makes no sense." Skips shrugged. "That's weird."

"Go and ask them why they do that then." Eileen suggested to him.

"You know what, I'm going to do that later."

"Found it!" Margaret announced.

Benson nodded. "Alright, thank you Margaret. So, half of us take one side, while the others take the other side?"

"Wait, there's two halves?" Rigby asked. "I thought you only paid for one room."

Benson turned to him. "I did pay for one room, it was a suite. It has two rooms connected, so there is a door in the middle between them." He explained as he got the key card and swiped down on the machine on the door. A green light flashed, and there was the sound of a door unlocking. He pulled open the door and the light from the sun bounced off the furniture. "Well, this is it guys. Our first step to relaxation!"

* * *

"Ugh, finally done!" Rigby exclaimed as he threw his travel bag down on the ground.

Mordecai laughed. "It was only five minutes."

Rigby rolled his eyes. "Whatever, five minutes too long. Let's go walk around outside. I saw this sunglass shop when we were entering the hotel. Let's go get some dude!"

"Alright dude!" He exclaimed. "But if their too expensive, I doubt I'll buy them."

Rigby chuckled. "We've got lots of money dude!"

"Well, yeah." Mordecai agreed. "But we should save the money and not go all out."

"I suppose you're right. We are gonna gamble later right?"

"Yeah we are!" Mordecai yelled.

"Ooooohhhh!" They called out in unison. "Hey Benson, we're heading out!"

Benson came out the other room. "Alright, here's your key to the room." He too out a card key and handed it to Rigby. "Since we don't have anything planned for the first day, you can be out as long as you like."

Rigby handed it to Mordecai. "Well, I guess we won't be out that long. The pool does sound pretty sweet."

"Yeah, Rigby's right." Mordecai agreed. "Well, see you later Benson. We promise not to get into any trouble."

Benson laughed. "Haha, yeah, don't please."

* * *

The sun was beaming down on Mordecai and Rigby. "Ugh, why does it have to be so hoooot?" Rigby complained.

Mordecai chuckled. "It's the desert dude. It's gonna be hot for that fact alone."

"Man! I really wish we stayed back at the hotel and got in that pool."

"Wanna head back?" Mordecai asked. "We can do this another time."

He shook his head. "Nah man, I wanna see Vegas, even if it's for like, half an hour, cause I think that's all I can take."

"Yeah, me too." Mordecai looked around. He pointed towards a shop. "Hey, look dude. There's that shade shop you saw earlier. And hey! There's a clothes shop right next to it. We can get some fresh looking clothes while we're at it. Down?"

"Aw yeah! Let's go!"

"Awesome." Mordecai said as he patted Rigby's head. "Let's get going then dude."

Rugby swatted away Mordecai's hand. He pointed off in the distance. "Wait dude. Doesn't that guy over there look familiar to you?"

Mordecai tried looking where his friend was pointing. "Who? Where?"

"That guy right...there!"

"The one with the orange hoodie?"

"Yeah him!" Rigby exclaimed. "He seems way too familiar."

"It's probably just you." He reassured. "But since you insist, we'll go talk to him alright?"

Rigby shook his head. "Thanks dude. I'm telling you, I recognize him from somewhere."

The two walked a bit till they went up to the person. "Hey," Mordecai called, poking him shoulder, "Do we know you from somewhere?"

The guy turned around, sporting red shades. "Oh! Well well, look who we have here! Mordecai and Rigby." He said, being a bit sarcastic. The two looked at each other. "Oh, don't tell me you forgot about me." He said as he took off his shades. "Shouldn't you remember someone who you fought with?"

Rigby squinted his eyes before he became surprised. "Jeremy?!"

"What are you doing here?!"

Jeremy chuckled. "What? I can't be in Vegas now?"

"I'd make sure of that." Rigby scoffed.

"Hey, chill, chill." Jeremy said. "I'm just trying to relax."

Mordecai looked at Jeremy. He still seemed like the stuck up ostrich that he was way back when he almost took their job at the park. "Where's you assailant? What's his name? Chad?"

"He's working." He said. "As should I, but I took the rest of the day off."

"He works here?" Rigby raised an eyebrow.

Jeremy nodded. "That's right. So do I. It's pretty neat working here, being around all the tourists and everything."

Mordecai shook his head. "Ugh, why are we even talking to you? We hate you, and you hate us"

"Hey, that hurts." Jeremy said, smiling. "I don't hate you. What happened in the past is just that: the past. I don't have any hard feelings or anything like that."

"You...don't?" Rigby asked.

"Pssh, nah. If anything, I'm glad you bumped into me. I don't know anyone here." He said. He stuck out his hand. "Are we cool?"

"Give us a minute." Mordecai said as he grabbed Rigby and turned around. "Do you think we can trust him?" He whispered.

Rigby looked over to Jeremy. He waved his hand, smiling. "Well...it seems like he's fine. It doesn't look like he's plotting against us or anything. I'd be fine with it."

"Well alright." Mordecai said. "But we're not talking to him anymore if he does any funny business."

Rigby smiled. "Obviously." He turned back around to face Jeremy. He stuck out his hand. "Yeah, we're cool I guess."

Jeremy laughed. "Haha, awesome! So, where were you guys headed?"

"The shades shop down that way." Mordecai answered. "We were planning on buying a pair."

Rigby nodded. "Yeah, it's our first day here, and it's hot."

Jeremy went behind the two and patted their backs. "Well, you're in luck, cause that's where me and Chad work during the day. I can get you guys a discount."

"No way, really?" Rigby asked.

He nodded. "Yep, we can give discounts, to a certain extent. Hey, I'll walk you there." Jeremy said as he started to walk off.

As the two followed him, Mordecai tapped Rigby's shoulder. "Hey dude, he seems pretty chill now."

"I know right!" Rigby agreed. "We get discounts! Maybe we had them all wrong."

"Yeah, maybe you're right." Mordecai looked over to Jeremy, who was motioning to the store next to him. "But I'd still give a close eye."

"Alright you two, here we are!" He announced. He stepped inside. "Hey Chad, look who we have here?"

Chad looked over from the counter. "Hey! Mr. and Mrs. manure! What are you doing here?"

"Hey!" Rigby snapped.

"Haha! I'm just joking." Chad said. "Jeremy just messaged me saying that you guys bumped into each other. Glad everything is cleared up."

Mordecai scratched his head. "Yeah, it's not a problem."

"Sweet!" He exclaimed. "And to show my thanks. Hey boss!"

The man next to him sighed. "I'm right next to you you know. No need to yell."

"Haha, oops, sorry." Chad said sheepishly. "Didn't see you there. Anyway, can these guys get discounts?"

The boss looked over at Mordecai and Rigby, looking at how they looked. "Hmm...One second." He went into the back of the store. When he came back out, he was holding two pairs of shades. "Try these on."

The two tried them on. Mordecai turned to his friend. "Hey, you're looking pretty cool Rigby!" Rigby was wearing white shades with a black tint, while Mordecai's were red with an orange tint.

"I can say the same to you dude!"

Mordecai turned to the boss. "How much are these?"

The man smiled. "They're on the house guys."

Mordecai stepped back. "Whoa, really?!"

He nodded. "I know these two ain't got that many friends. So if you two are friends with 'em, you're surely important to them. So yeah, free of charge." He turned to Chad. "I ain't doing this again, got it?"

"Yes sir." Once the boss left the room, Chad started laughing. "Haha, oh man, I didn't think he'd actually say yes!"

"Wait a minute...You weren't sure if he'd actually say yes?" Rigby asked him. "So if he didn't, we'd still have to pay for them?"

Chad nodded. "Well, we know he's a nice boss, I was pretty sure he'd give you a discount, but not completely free. Just be happy you got a pair dudes."

The boss came back out. "Hey Chad, good work this morning. You're free for the rest of the day. You and Jeremy can come back tomorrow at...how does 11 in the morning sound?"

"That's fine sir." Jeremy answered. "We'll be here. Thanks again."

"Not a problem." He said. "Just try to beat the heat, it's hotter than usual."

"Got it boss. See you tomorrow."

The four stepped out of the shop. "So, it's been a while guys." Chad started. "But I'm glad that we saw you guys. Where are the others? Are they here?"

"Yeah, they're here." Rigby answered. "They're in the hotel, probably already in the pool, right Mordecai?"

"Haha, probably." His friend said. "I might wanna go back too, just to get in."

"And where are you guys staying?" Jeremy asked.

Mordecai scratched his head. "It's the Excalibur right Rigby?"

Rigby nodded in agreement. "Yeah, that's it."

"Well, what are the odds?" Jeremy said happily. "We live there! Wanna head back there together? We can play some video games in the hotel, or get in the pool."

* * *

"Looks like the others already left to the pool." Mordecai exclaimed. "I guess that I'll get our pool stuff or whatever."

Chad shook his head. "Not a problem. Our room is just down the hallway. I can get our stuff Jeremy."

"I'll stay right here then and wait." Jeremy replied as Chad walked away.

Mordecai patted Rigby's back. "Wanna stay here with him dude?"

Rigby shrugged. "Yeah, that's fine. See you in a bit."

Jeremy leaned on the wall when Mordecai stepped inside. "So Rigby, how are things?"

"Things are okay." He answered. "Working at the park is going okay? It's a park, so there's work and stuff."

Jeremy chucked. "Well, it's a job, so of course there's work 'and stuff'." He sat down. "I meant how are things with you and Mordecai."

Rigby sat down next to Jeremy. "Oh, that. Me and him are doing fine. About the same and everything. Best buds. You know."

Jeremy nodded. "I see, I see."

"What?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. I'm glad that you two are doing so well. Inseparable practically."

"Inseparable?" Rigby asked, sounding a bit confused.

"I'm saying that if I didn't know any better, I'd say you guys would be a couple."

Rigby laughed and sighed. "Aha, it's not like that at all."

"That's not what your eyes tell me." Jeremy noted, looking at Rigby.

Rigby turned to face him. "And what would you know about that?"

Jeremy laid down on his back. He sighed. "That's the same look I have when I think about a certain someone. Don't try to hide it Rigby. I know all about your attraction to Mordecai."

"And what if I told you that you were wrong?" He asked the ostrich.

"I'd say that you were lying."

"Well, you'd be right..." Rigby said under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

Jeremy sat up. "Nope! I heard you clear as day! I'm totally right!"

Rigby started to punch him in the arm repeatedly. "No you didn't! Don't tell Mordecai!"

"Calm down man, I'm not going to tell him." Jeremy reassured him. "That would be mean. Anyway, why Mordecai?"

Rigby shrugged. "I don't know. He's my closest friend, and I don't get along with anyone else really."

Jeremy looked intrigued. "Really? That's a good reason. Have you even kissed anyone yet? Had a girlfriend, or a boyfriend in this case?"

Rigby sighed and shook his head. "Nope, nothing like that." He answered. "And I'm not entirely sure if I do like Mordecai."

Jeremy chuckled. "Nah, you do. I can see it. You really care about him. You know what, I'll help you out." He said as he stood up.

"You will?"

"Yeah, I don't mind. Here," he said as he extended his arm out, "Get up, I'm gonna take you somewhere real quick."

Rigby put his hand out and grabbed Jeremy's. He got up off the floor. "Where?" Rigby asked curiously.

Jeremy smiled innocently. "You'll find out soon. Just give me a minute."

Jeremy knocked on the door. Mordecai opened it. "Oh, I thought it was Chad for a second. Alright, I got our stuff for the pool dude."

"Actually Mordecai, I wanna take Rigby somewhere real quick. Is that alright with you?"

Mordecai looked at his friend. Rigby shrugged. "Well, alright, it's fine with me. Just don't take so long alright? I wanna hang with Rigby and the guys. And you too since you and Chad are going."

Jeremy nodded. "Absolutely. Chad will hand out with you in the meantime. Thanks so much Mordecai, I owe you."

"Nah, it's cool." Mordecai said. "Don't worry about it."

Chad came running down the halls. "Yo, I got the stuff. Let's get to chilling!"

Mordecai laughed. "Looks like it's just you and me for a little bit Chad."

"What?" Chad asked. "Where you headed dude?"

Jeremy shook his head. "Don't worry about it man. I'm taking Rigby somewhere real quick."

"Oh alright. I'll see you later then." He said as him and Mordecai walked to the elevator. "Did he tell you where they were going?" He asked the Blue Jay.

"Nope. But I trust that he will keep Rigby safe." He answered.

"Jeremy is very trustworthy." Chad told him. "I wouldn't worry about him too much."

"I hope so."

* * *

"Well, here we are." Jeremy announced.

Rigby looked at the door. "Is this your hotel room?"

"Yeah." Jeremy nodded. He took out his card key out of his pocket and slid it in the slot. The door clicked open. Jeremy opened the door. "Come on in."

"Thanks." Rigby said as he stepped inside. He looked around the room. "Wow, this is pretty nice."

Jeremy locked the door behind them. "Yeah, it is huh? Since me and Chad live here, we could decorate it however we like. But enough about how the room looks. We've gotta be quick so we won't worry the others."

"Oh yeah, what's this about?" Rigby asked.

"Nothing important." Jeremy said simply. "But it will come in handy later, so I want you to take this seriously."

"Take what seriously?"

Jeremy laughed. "You and these questions man. Look, just be patient, and you'll see what this is about. But first, take off your shades."

Rigby shrugged as he did what he was told.

Jeremy put his hands on his hips and looked at Rigby. "Hmm, so, you wanna get with Mordecai huh?"

"Well, I guess."

"I'm impressed that you actually do. But according to you, you don't really have experience in the matter." He noted.

Rigby looked around the room. "I'll learn how to ask him when I'm ready to do it."

"I'm sure you will. Come on, take a seat on the sofa with me and we'll talk some more."

He made his way to the sofa and sat next to the ostrich. "Well?"

Jeremy put his arm around Rigby's neck. "I'm gonna kiss you okay?"

The raccoon started to flail. "Whoa! Whoa whoa! No no no! Why do you want to do that?! I don't like you like that!"

"Listen, there's a good reason." He said, looking into Rigby's eyes, calming him down. "I'm gonna help you learn to kiss okay? It doesn't have to be for long, just a few minutes."

Rigby was blushing madly. "B-But...do I have to?"

Jeremy smiled. "I'm not holding you against your will, so we don't have to do this if you don't want to, and that's cool."

Rigby looked into Jeremy's eyes. "Um...okay f-fine. Just s-so I can learn, and nothing else."

"That's all it is Rigby." He said reassuringly. "Imagine how impressed Mordecai will be when you two finally kiss."

"Let's just get this over with this, t-this is making me really anxious." Rigby said, still doubting if he should do this.

Jeremy nodded. "Remember, we can stop whenever you want to." He leaned in and planted his lips on Rigby's. For his first kiss, Jeremy made sure not to move his lips too much; just a small, nice kiss.

Rigby meanwhile was still extremely tense. He just wanted to get it over with, so he didn't pay much attention to what he was doing.

When they separated, Jeremy started laughing. "Aha, that was nice. Very nice for a first kiss. You were really tense, but you did good."

"R-Really?"

"Yeah, it was nice. You had some sort of understanding on how to do it, and that helped." He noted. "You wanna stop?"

Rigby shook his head. "No, I wanna try one more time."

"You seem a little more relaxed. Let's see how that translates."

It was Rigby's turn to start the kiss. Rigby didn't care how Jeremy thought of him this time. Hearing that he did good motivated him enough to do better. Rigby moved over so he was sitting on Jeremy's lap. He grabbed his sweater and pulled himself further into the kiss. "Mhh...J-Jeremy..." He moaned.

"Oh...Chad.."

Rigby instantly pushed him away. "Chad?"

Jeremy turned his face away from Rigby's. "Dammit.."

"Chad?!" Rigby started to roll on the floor, laughing. "Haha, oh man! You like Chad! Wait till he hears about this!"

"You better not!" Jeremy said, getting flustered.

Rigby got up off the floor, still laughing a bit. "Aha, I won't, I promise. So...how was the kissing then?"

Jeremy was still blushing. "Considering you made me moan my friends' name...Let's say you did more than enough good. So, uh, good job."

Rigby looked around, nervous. "Yeah, thanks.."

"You wanna-"

"Yeah, let's go."

"Good idea." Jeremy said, running out the door, along with Rigby.

* * *

"Whoaaaaaaaaa! Boom!"

"Wow Mordecai!" Chad exclaimed. "You got some insanely good luck!"

"Yeah I do!" He yelled. "That's 40 bucks in winnings! Alright Chad, we'll split this later."

Chad nodded. "Nice. So anyway, you think Jeremy and Rigby are finished and are at the pool?"

Mordecai looked at his watch. "They must be, it's already been, what, 15 minutes? Let's get going too."

"Awesome, we'll-" Chad stopped mid-sentence when he saw two familiar figures running to the door. "Hey guys!"

"Ahhh!" The two screamed in surprise.

Mordecai walked up to them. "What's with the yelling? What happened with you two?"

"Nothing!" They said together.

Chad looked at them. Both Rigby and Jeremy had flushed expressions, and they were turned away from each other. "It doesn't seem like nothing."

"It is nothing!" Rigby snapped. "Nothing happened between me and Jeremy."

Jeremy elbowed him in the shoulder. "Shh!"

"Well...alright I guess." Mordecai said, confused. "We're heading to the pool now. Let's go!"

"Haha, yeah, let's go." Rigby said softly. He grabbed Jeremy's hand when the two started walking away. "We're never telling anyone right?"

"Never in a million years." Jeremy agreed. "This is between us, and us alone."

Rigby chuckled. "You got that right. But you gotta admit though."

"What?"

"I did good if I did that to you aha!" Rigby laughed.

Jeremy sighed. "Okay fine, I admit it."

"You guys, come on, you're lagging!" Chad called out.

Rigby placed his hands all over his head. "Oh man, where are my shades?"

"I don't know, didn't you leave them... In my apartment." He sighed. "Your shades in my apartment says nothing, right?"

"I don't think so."


	6. Poolside Heat

**Hello! It's certainly been a while, and a long time coming too. First things first, I am continuing with this story, along with my other ones. I have not abandoned them, because I have a lot of fun writing these! It's kinda been hard for me to keep up with them with real life stuff going on, but fear now, they will continue. Also, another reason why this came out much later than I wanted it to is because my ipod with all my stories became corrupted, so every chapter I was working on, including this one, had to be rewritten completely from the ground up, on memory alone. Of course, this one and the original are much different, but I'm happy how this came out! With that being said, please enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

Chad walked besides the blue jay and wondered what just happened. He tapped Mordecai's hand. "Hey, that was really odd wasn't it? It's not just me seeing things?"

Mordecai nodded. "Yeah, I saw it too. Something is going on with those two. I thought you said Jeremy is trustworthy."

"He is trustworthy!" Chad exclaimed. "I just don't know why he'd... no, wait. I think I know what's going on."

"Oh yeah?"

Chad nodded. "Jeremy likes to play pranks on one of our neighbors, but not too often. They probably got caught or something like that."

Mordecai shrugged. "Hm, makes sense I guess. It's good to see him getting along with Jeremy. And that's saying something cause he really hated him."

"Well if someone came in trying to take my job," Chad started to say, I'd be upset too. But to be fair, me and Jeremy didn't really have to act the way we did, so for both of us, sorry."

Mordecai chuckled. "Nah dude, it's cool. It didn't have to be that way, but hey, it's the past. You guys seem really cool now; I can totally seeing us being good friends."

"Aha, yeah." Chad agreed, smiling. "I could say the same thing. Like my boss said, we don't know pretty much anyone here, so it was a nice surprise seeing you. And how long did you say you were staying? A week? That'll be plenty of time to hang out."

"Yeah dude, it'll be fun." Mordecai looked behind him to see Rigby and Jeremy laughing, about what he didn't know. "That's all I want for Rigby too. Recently he's been... off? Like, he's still, well, Rigby, but I don't know. I guess it's just me. Anyway, why don't we head to the pool?" He looked around. "We are headed the right way right?"

Chad nodded. "Yeah, we're almost there."

* * *

Benson stared at Chad and Jeremy. "So, you two would like to join us then?"

Jeremy nodded. "Yes Benson, and before we carry on, we would like to apologize for what happened before."

"Yeah," Chad piped in, "It was our fault that that whole incident happened."

"Alright, alright," Benson said, "It's clear that you guys didn't mean for it to happen." He looked over to where Mordecai and Rigby were standing, and he sighed. "Well, I suppose there is no harm in you guys being with us, so go ahead and join us. But I don't want a repeat of what happened last time, got it?"

"Yeah yeah, of course Benson!" Jeremy exclaimed.

Benson smiled. "Well alright. You two have fun now. Relax, get in the pool, do whatever. Just have a good time."

"Will do sir." Chad answered.

* * *

Rigby grabbed one of the chairs that were available and parked it near where all his friends were. Most of them were in the water, save for Margaret, Thomas, and Eileen. The sun felt nice on his back, so he decided to just enjoy the rays. He went to the booth and picked up a towel, and walked back to his chair and laid down.

"Ahh, this is exactly what I needed..." He said, relaxed. He closed his eyes, and began to doze off. A few seconds in though, he quickly got up and stomped to the nearest umbrella. "Ugh! This heat is ridiculous!" He picked it up and set it next to his chair. He sat back down. "That's more like it."

"Heat already getting to you huh?" He heard someone chuckle next to him.

Rigby practically jumped out of his fur and feel off of his chair. When he got back up, he saw Chad smiling. "What the hell Chad?"

"Sorry, did I scare you?" He innocently asked. "I didn't mean for that to happen, although, it was pretty funny the way you jumped up aha."

Rigby shook his head, still feeling spooked. "Yeah haha, very funny."

Chad patted the raccoon's back. "If it means anything, I didn't actually mean to scare you, I though you saw me."

Some of Rigby's anger dissipated. He shook his head. "Oh alright, don't worry about it then. It's cool."

"So going back to what I was saying," Chad continued, "The heat is already getting to you?"

Rigby chuckled. "Haha, yeah, I guess it is. Gonna need some shade or I'll probably melt from the heat."

Chad rolled his eyes. "You won't melt, but yeah, the heat sure is something. You'll get used to it though."

"Really?"

"Nope, not at all," Chad answered, laughing. "I mean, some days it isn't so bad, but it's bad regardless. You kinda came at a bad time; it's been so hot, so you'll be getting the full Vegas experience, aha."

Rigby rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah, but we always have this poor right here."

"True, but you gotta remember to put on sunscreen. The sun will still getcha if you don't." He explained.

Rigby looked utterly shocked at that comment. He started to chuckle. "No way that's true!"

Chad laughed alongside with him. "It is! Trust me, I've seen some pretty bad burns on Jeremy before he got the hint that he needed sunscreen in the pool."

He shuddered at the thought. "Ehh, that wouldn't be a good sight haha." Rigby noticed that Chad was still standing next to him. "You uh, you wanna sit down or something?"

"Yeah! Yeah, you mind if I sit next to you?"

"Go for it." Rigby answered. Chad came over and sat down next to him, on the chair he was already sitting on. "I meant you could... never mind, it's fine. I guess I don't mind you ACTUALLY sitting next to me aha." He laughed, a very small hint of nervousness in his voice, but Chad didn't catch it.

Chad turned to face Rigby. "So," He began to say, with a sly look on his face, "What'd you guys do?" The raccoon obviously looked clueless given how much information Chad had given him. "You know, you and Jeremy. What'd you two do?"

"W-What?" Rigby asked a little louder than he wanted to.

"Yeah, what happened?" He continued to ask. "Jer looked pretty excited to-"

"You call him Jer?" Rigby interrupted.

Chad rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah, I call him Jer, stop trying to get yourself out of this, cause you're not." The slyness in Chad's voice made Rigby feel really intimidated. Something about the way the possum carried himself in this situation was honestly nerve-racking to the poor raccoon. "Now, I think I know what happened."

At this point, Rigby was practically sweating, if not for the heat that was already bombarding him. "Y-You do?"

"Yeah, at least I think so." He answered. "I'm guessing that he took you to one of his neighbors and messed around with him didn't you?"

'Quick Rigby, just agree with him and you're in the clear' He thought to himself. "Y-Yeah, that's what happened! That's all that happened really I mean nothing else-"

Chad put up his hand. "Wait a minute, where are the shades that my boss gave you? It'll help with the sunlight."

Trying to continue making Chad believe his own story, he answered absent-mindedly. "I left then in your hotel room, anyway, going back to what-" He quickly covered his mouth, realizing what he said.

Chad's head cocked to the side a bit. "What do you mean... you left them in my hotel room?"

Rigby laughing nervously. "Did I s-say your hotel room? H-haha, I meant to say that-"

"Rigby, man, you don't gotta lie." Chad as he patted his new friends' back. "If you left them in my hotel room, you just left them there, no biggie." His smile started to grow. "But what exactly were you doing in my apartment. Surely you didn't break in, or even know what number it was, so Jeremy was with you." Rigby's eyes were darting around, looking at nothing in particular. "Just _what_ were you two doing?"

"Uhh, well," Rigby started to explain, "H-He invited me over there, and we just... talked, yeah."

Chad chuckled. "That doesn't explain much, but I'll take it."

"Wait!" Rigby exclaimed. He sighed. "We really... we really did just talk." He figured that half of the truth was better than the full truth. Who knows how Chad would take his best friend kissing him? "I really don't want this to get out though. We are talking about, well, Mordecai."

The possum subconsciously looked over to Mordecai, who was relaxing in the pool. "Was it about you guys as friends? Did something happen between you guys?"

As much as Rigby was nervous, oddly enough, Chad gave a soothing aura, and it made him feel, at the very least inclined to tell him. Tell him enough, anyway. "No, no not exactly. Just, well, something kinda happened and I'm in a tough spot. Nothing happened between us, we're still best friends. Thing are just a little confusing."

Chad nodded. "Is it him liking that girl? Margaret?"

Rigby shrugged. Chad couldn't tell how he was feeling. "Eh, it's part of it I guess. Wait, what makes you think it's that?"

"I'm looking over at him," He simply answered, still looking over at the blue jay, "He's been looking over at her repeatedly."

"Yeah, he always gawks over her." Rigby explained. "He's always tried asking her out, but he never does. He pulls a 'Mordecai', which basically means that he clams up for a few seconds before saying something stupid or not really asking what he was going to ask." He chuckled. "I admire his constant trying, but he should really get around to actually asking her I guess. I want him happy." He said as he softly sighed.

Chad looked at the raccoon. It's clear now what Rigby was feeling. "You don't think that Margaret is right for Mordecai, do you?"

Rigby shook his head. "Honestly... no, I don't. She's cool and everything, just, I don't think she's the right one for him."

"So who do you think is the right one for him?

"I don't know, he doesn't know that many other girls. There's Eileen, that's her there," He said as he pointed to her, lying down in the sun, "And there's this other girl, CJ, but they broke things off." He shook his head, clearly distraught. "The only other person I can think of that he'd like is-"

"You?" Chad interrupted suddenly.

Rigby jumped up. "What, no!"

Chad started laughing. "I'm only joking man, why are you so jumpy? It's like you actually-" He stopped talking, and he had the biggest smile on his face. "Oh my god, you like Mordecai don't you?"

Rigby sneering at him. "Don't be ridiculous Chad. I don't like him any more than just as a friend."

"You're lying! I can see it on your face!" The possum exclaimed.

Rigby started slapping Chad's arm, albeit not very hard. "I'm not, stop talking!"

"Dude! Stop slapping me!" Chad exclaimed, giggling a bit. "I know you like him! I saw it, and you can't tell me otherwise."

Rigby groaned. "Ughhh, like you'd even know."

"Dude, you're so easy to read."

The raccoon mentally slapped himself. "You know what, fine. Yeah, I like Mordecai. I can't believe it's gotten out to so many people in one day. I swear if he finds out, I'll end you all."

Chad laughed at his threat. "Aha, aww don't be like that. I think it's cute. No need to feel ashamed."

"I'm not ashamed!" Rigby snapped. "I'm afraid of it getting out to him! I know that you seem trustworthy, and all my friends are for sure trustworthy, but this is getting out of hand. If you were all able to pick up on it, who's to say he won't? I'm just so afraid at this point..." He said as he covered his face with his paws, leaving over a bit. His breathing became quick. "It's gonna go wrong, I just know it..."

Chad didn't know what to say. To see someone like Rigby, breaking down in front of him; it was almost unbelievable. He rubbed the raccoon's back. "Calm down man, it's gonna be alright. I was only joking and just happened to pick up on it. I wouldn't have known otherwise."

"Really..?"

He nodded. "Yeah, totally. Look, I can tell that you really like him. Just relax alright? You'll be fine." Chad looked up at nothing in particular and sighed. "I understand how you feel. When me and Jeremy over there first moved here, we were both really afraid: a new place where no one knows you? That's pretty intimidating if you ask me. All I had was him. I'd freak out if I had to do all that I did alone. The way you have Mordecai is the same way with Jeremy. I've known him, hell, almost all my life. He's so special to me, and I'd imagine I'm the same way for him. We've been through so much, we're practically inseparable."

Rigby took a few seconds to comprehend what he was hearing. That's the second time he's heard that word, 'inseparable'. "You two sound pretty close."

Chad nodded, a big smile on his face. "Yeah Rigby, we really are. The closest of friends: that's us. I wouldn't want it any other way."

"So, uh," Rigby started to nervously ask, "Let's say, I don't know, you like Jeremy more and want to be more than friends?"

Chad looked at him, before chucking. "Me, like him?" He stopped chuckling. "Huh, I guess I never really thought about it. I'm straight, but he is really close to me. I don't really know to be honest. It would kinda ruin our friendship if we went out wouldn't it?" The possum shook his head. "To be honest, I wouldn't, even if I did really like him. It's just much simpler that way. Us being friends. I'm straight anyway, so there's that."

"But what if he liked you?" Rigby suddenly asked.

He was taken aback by the question. "If _he_ liked me? Hmm, I... huh. He doesn't seem like the kinda guy that would be into, well, guys. But if he liked me... well, if he's willing to put our friendship on the line for something more, I guess I wouldn't be opposed to the idea. I'd really have to think about it though. It's not something that you can just answer immediately. But I'd give it a fair chance if I did."

Rigby nodded. Chad was so open-minded about things, it really impressed him. "That's a good way of looking at it I guess."

"Good way of looking at what?" The two heard from behind them.

Chad turned around to find Jeremy drinking from a water bottle, his face filled with intrigue. "Oh, hey Jeremy. We were just talking about you."

Jeremy took another swig of his bottle. "Hmm, oh yeah? About what?"

Chad laid on his back. "If you were in looove with me."

The ostrich rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah, sure. And what about it?"

"That if you were, I'd think about giving you a shot." He simply said.

"You're straight, how would that work out?" Jeremy asked, lifting an eyebrow.

Chad sat back up. "I could try it. No harm in trying. It wouldn't be any more different than trying... I don't know, new food. Trying a delicious, good looking steak." He said, teasing the ostrich.

Jeremy started to choke on his water, laughing. "Haha-hack *cough*, you-you're ridiculous, you know that!? That's not how it works aha!"

Chad laughed alongside with him. "It totally is!"

"Alright, since you're _sooo_ confident," Jeremy slyly exclaimed, "Let's go on a date then."

"Alright, fine." Chad smirked.

"Tonight."

He shrugged. "Okay, whatever you say man."

Jeremy scratched his head. "I'm uh... I'm being serious Chad."

Chad was going to continue being sarcastic until he saw the look of disappointment in his friend's eyes. "Oh. Oh crap, really? I, uh, yeah, sure. Wait, are you joking with me?"

Jeremy smiled at him. "I could be. I could be just hanging out with my best bud, or maybe this _is_ a date." He reached over and ruffed his friend's head. "How does eight sound?"

Chad was a little more nervous than he wanted to be, and his face certainly showed it. "Y-Yeah, eight sounds fine." He looked at his friend frantically, looking for any sign that he was joking. "C-Come on dude, if this is r-really a joke, you can stop now. I get it, I shouldn't have teased you or been sarcastic about it."

Jeremy sighed. "Alright, alright, you got me."

"Oh my god, thank you." He sighed in relief. He started laughing. "Oh god, you had me going! I'm sorry Jer, I'll try and be more serious next time about things like this."

Jeremy nodded. "Thanks, but I was still kinda being serious about the whole 'hanging out' thing. You still up for eight?"

"Yeah, totally!" He said enthusiastically. He turned to Rigby. "Sorry Rigby, looks like I'm gonna be busy tonight."

"It's cool, you guys go have fun." He said happily.

Chad stood up, stretching his back. "Well, I'll be right back, I'll go get your shades Rigby, where'd you leave them?"

Rigby thought back. "Uhh, on the counter I think?"

"Gotcha, be back in a minute." He said as he walked off.

Rigby sighed. He looked over to Jeremy, who was just staring at him. "What's up Jeremy?"

He shook his head and chuckled. "Don't you 'what's up' me. What was all that about?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"I'm not upset Rigby," He noted, "In fact, it's the opposite. Whatever you said is gonna have us going on a date."

"Wait, so this is still gonna be a date?" An intrigued Rigby asked. Jeremy nodded. "Ohh, sneaky. I like that."

"But I know you didn't tell him about our little thing." He stated.

Rigby shook his head rapidly. "No, no! I wouldn't think of telling him. This is our secret, remember?"

"Yeah, true." He agreed. "Sorry, I should have known to keep my trust in you. It won't happen again." He sat on the chair next to Rigby and hugged him. "Thanks man, I really do owe you."

Rigby went stiff, but decided that Jeremy was being genuine after all, and hugged him back. 'Maybe hugs aren't so bad after all' Rigby thought to himself.

* * *

Mordecai came up for air after being underwater for longer than he expected to. "Sigh, I shouldn't have tried to see how long I can hold my breath when I'm hungry."

"That makes no sense Mordecai." He heard Eileen say behind him.

He laughed. "Well, next time, I'll have a full stomach when I try this, and I'll prove you wrong."

"Oh, will you now?" She said playfully. "I'll be looking forward to it then."

"I will be too." He winked at her. He looked over to where Rigby was supposed to be sitting, and found something he was not expecting. "Hey Eileen, uh, tell me if I'm wrong, but is that Rigby hugging Jeremy?"

She looked over as well, surprised as well. "Huh, you're not wrong, that's happening alright."

Mordecai didn't understand why he was hugging the guy; he hated hugging after all. He decided not to harp on it too much: there had to be a reason why. "Ah it's fine."

Eileen was surprised to hear him say that. "You're alright with it?"

"I don't control him or anything, he can do what he likes, as long as he's happy." He explained.

"You really care about him don't you? I mean, it's obvious really." She noted.

He nodded. "We've been friends basically forever, he's special to me."

Eileen saw as Jeremy let go and waving at Rigby as he went into the water again. She couldn't really tell the expression on Rigby's face, but he looked… happy? A little relieved maybe? Who knew. "He seems happy." She didn't get a response. "Hey Mordecai?"

He snapped back into reality. "Huh? Oh, sorry Eileen, I was spacing out. Just thinking about things. What were you saying?"

"I was saying that Rigby looks happy. I haven't seen him this excited or happy about something." She said.

"I've seen him this happy before, it's really nice knowing he's happy." He looked over to Margaret. "And speaking of being happy, I'm about to make myself that right now. See you Eileen."

"See you later Mordecai." She said softly as he walked over to the robin. She sighed. 'How is this gonna work out now?' She thought to herself. 'This isn't going to work if he's going to keep chasing after Margaret…' Eileen looked over to Rigby, thinking of a plan. ''If I can just…no wait, that's it! That could possibly work! But how am I gonna make this plan work out…? I'm gonna need some time for this'.

* * *

**Looks like Eileen has a plan cooking in her head! I'd say be on the lookout for a new chapter in the coming week, but, you know, things happen. So just pray that nothing happens!**

**Also, in the next chapter or the one after, I plan to have a long segment of Jeremy and Chad's little 'date', so stay tuned for that. So have a great new year guys! Make it a good one!**


End file.
